What is lost can always be found
by heidikins20613
Summary: After Booth and Brennan return to DC after 7 months apart, something is lost. What will their journey of finding it consist of?
1. What had he done?

**A/N: Hi guys. So since I lost this story, I'm reposting it. It's a modified version, since I didn't have it on my computer anymore from when it crashed. Enjoy! x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bones characters in this novel. They are the property of Fox and the Bones crew. :)**

Seeley Booth stepped through his designated terminal gate into the main section of Washington National Airport at ten PM on the 1st of September 2011. After seven months in Afghanistan, a fifteen and a half hour flight to Los Angeles, and a five hour flight to DC, he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to collect his luggage and go home to where he could stretch out in his own bed and fall asleep without the uncertainty of whether or not he would live another day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Temperance Brennan stepped through her designated terminal gate into the main section of Washington National Airport. After seven months in the Maluku Islands, an eighteen and a half hour flight to Los Angeles, and a five hour flight to DC, she was beyond exhausted and eager to collect her luggage and go home to where she could curl up in her own bed and fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

After checking out his luggage, Booth made his way out to the taxi rank. After a moment or two, he finally managed to wave down a cab, and was about to climb into the backseat when he heard a familiar voice calling.

"Booth!"

Booth frowned. He was sure his partner wouldn't be home yet. The Temperance Brennan he knew would not cut one of her digs short by three months for the sake of someone else. Maybe he didn't know his partner as well as he used to.

"Bones!" He exclaimed, dropping his bags onto the ground beside him and racing forwards, engulfing her in a tight hug. "How was your dig?"

"It was wonderful!" Brennan enthused. "It was such an experience to work in an environment like Indonesia. I did however miss working at the Jeffersonian with all of our friends. How was your time in Afghanistan?"

Booth grinned. "Well I can't say being in a war-torn country was too much fun." He admitted. "It was a challenge. A challenge is what I needed though."

Brennan nodded. "What did you do there?" She asked, foreshadowing her next question.

"I spent a lot of time training younger soldiers." Booth replied. "There were a few times when I was called out into the field, but not often. What did you do in the Maloopoo Islands?"

Brennan rolled her eyes at her partner's deliberate mispronunciation of the Indonesian island. "Forensic stuff…stuff that you'd find boring if I went into detail." She told him, not even bothering to correct him, too eager to get to her next question. "Did you meet anyone special in Afghanistan?"

Booth smiled, his partner's question reminding him off his girlfriend who would be arriving early the following morning. "I did actually…her name's Hannah." He replied, unaware of the damage the announcement had caused and would continue to cause. "She's transferring to DC. She'll be here in the morning."

Brennan nodded, too afraid to speak to or even look at her partner. Her voice and her eyes would surely fail her. "I guess I'd better be getting home." She said after a moment. "I'm really tired, and I have work in the morning. Goodnight Booth."

Booth sighed as his partner waved down a cab quicker than he had before and left without looking back. He hadn't missed the hope in her question, the disappointed expression on her face after his answer, or the shake in her voice as she bid him goodnight. _What had he done_

**A/N: One chapter down, many more to go! The fun hasn't even started yet! Reviews would be nice, but subscriptions are nice too. So long as I know you're reading and interested. ;) x**


	2. All that was lost

**A/N: Hi guys! Despite the small amount of reviews I received, I did get a few subscriptions. Since chapter 1 was pretty much nothing, I'm uploading the second chapter to this to try and reel in a few more people. Besides...it's written, so why not?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bones characters in this novel. They are the property of Fox and the Bones crew. :)**

Angela Montenegro woke to a knock at the front door of the house which she now shared with her husband, Jack Hodgins. Rolling out of her husband's arms, she glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand. Wondering who would be here at eleven o'clock at night, she flipped the bed covers back, slipped her feet into her fluffy slippers and rounded the bed towards the door. As she turned the door handle, a second knock startled her, and through a blind moment of terror, she decided to wake her husband.

"Hodgins!" She hissed, shaking him gently. "Hodgins, wake up! Someone's here."

Hodgins sighed. "Ange, nobody would be here." He replied calmly. "Security guards surround this place from ten PM until five AM…you know that."

"No!" Angela protested. "Somebody is _definitely _here. They've knocked twice. The security guards don't knock…they call us."

Hodgins sighed again, flipping the covers back and slipping his feet into his own slippers. He knew he wouldn't get any peace until he did what his wife said. "Alright, let's go have a look." He said, leading his wife out of their bedroom and downstairs.

* * *

Just as Hodgins reached the bottom of the stairs, Angela tip-toeing cautiously behind him, a third knock sounded. Not wanting to show any indication of fearfulness, he called out.

"Who's there?"

"It's me." Brennan called back.

Two sighs of relief were released, followed by a slight chuckle of amusement.

"Sweetie!" Angela exclaimed as she opened the door. "You scared the hell out of us! What are you doing here at this hour? I know you've just got home, but you didn't miss us that much…did you?"

Brennan forced a smile. "Can we talk?" She asked softly.

Angela's eyes widened at the softness of her best friend's voice. She could tell that she was upset. "Of course!" She replied gently. "Hodgins, can you bring us some tea?"

Hodgins nodded, taking his wife's request as a signal to leave, and headed for the kitchen.

"What's going on sweetie?" Angela asked, leading her best friend into the living room.

Brennan began to explain to her best friend what had happened between her and Booth. She started from the beginning, from their very first kiss after their very first case, and jumped to the night before she had left for the Maluku Islands and he Afghanistan, before arriving at tonight. She told her about how she had felt, and about how she felt now, and about Hannah. By the time she had finished, the tears that had been threatening to fall since she left the airport had finally let loose.

"Oh sweetie!" Angela exclaimed, rubbing her best friend's back soothingly as she sat with her face buried in her hands, her elbows rested against her knees. "I'm so sorry. I want to tell you that everything's going to be okay, but I know you hate being lied to. I'll talk to Booth, but you may just have to ride this out."

Brennan nodded. A normal person would be angry at this reply, frustrated that the person they had opened their heart too had been no help, but she knew Angela was being logical, and she appreciated that. "Do you mind if I stay the night?" She asked.

"Of course not!" Angela replied. "You're welcome here anytime you like. How about you finish your tea, have a hot bath and get to bed?"

Brennan nodded, leaning back against the couch and sipping her tea. "Thanks Angela." She replied.

* * *

While Angela and Brennan finished their tea, Hodgins made up the guest room before returning to the living room to collect the empty cups while Angela went upstairs with Brennan to run her a hot bath.

"Thanks Hodgins." Brennan said before following her best friend upstairs. "I'm sorry for waking you and Angela up at this hour."

Hodgins shook his head. "Not a problem Doctor B!" He assured. "Like Angela said, you're welcome here anytime you like."

Brennan nodded. "Thanks Hodgins." She repeated.

* * *

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Hodgins asked his wife as the pair of them climbed back into bed.

Angela shrugged. "Honestly Hodgins, I've got no idea." She admitted. "I've never seen her like this. She's always been so…so _disconnected_. It's like she's an entirely different person. This has really hurt her, and it's going to continue to hurt her until she learns to accept the fact that Booth is moving on. We can only hope that it's not forever. While that sounds awful when we're friends with Booth too, I just hope that they can find each other again."

Hodgins smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "You're a good friend Ange." He said. "And you're going to be an amazing Mom."

"I'm going to talk to Booth tomorrow morning." Angela announced. "I'm not going to yell at him, but he needs to know what he's done, and he needs to realise that he has the opportunity and the power to fix this."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Brennan soaked in her tranquil mist of French vanilla and lavender. She tried to leave her thoughts of the past behind, but she couldn't help envision what she and Booth could have had. She visualised dates at the diner, romantic nights at their apartments, their new house, Parker chasing a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes around their backyard, Booth proposing to her, their wedding at the Jeffersonian…_All that was lost._

__**A/N: This chapter has a little bit more detail, so I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be lovely. :) Chapter three is ready to go when you guys give me an indication that you want it.**


	3. Incoming regret

**A/N: You wanted more? You got more! :) Here's the third chapter. You guys are going to have to do better with your reviews if you want more! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bones characters in this novel. They are the property of Fox and the Bones crew. :)**

Angela stepped into the kitchen to make her first cup of decaf coffee for herself, and her husband's usual cup of regular coffee. She had also planned on making a cup of regular coffee for her best friend, but that was before she found the note on the fridge.

'_Angela/Hodgins,_

_Thank-you for last night. I am thankful that I have such wonderful friends. I've gone back to my apartment, and I will see you at work._

_Brennan.'_

"She's gone?" Hodgins guessed when he stepped into the kitchen a few moments later to find his wife reading a piece of paper that had obviously been taken off the fridge.

Angela nodded. "She'll see us at work." She reiterated. "Let's have coffee, stop by the diner for breakfast and get there ourselves, huh?"

Hodgins nodded. "Do you still want me to drop you off at the bureau?" He asked.

"Please." Angela replied.

* * *

After they had finished their coffees, Hodgins and Angela headed to the diner for breakfast.

"Morning!" A familiar chirpy waitress greeted them on arrival. "Just your usual?"

Hodgins and Angela both nodded with a smile before thanking the waitress as she rushed off to prepare their orders.

"You know you've lived in the one place too long when the waitress at the diner knows what you want to order for breakfast." Hodgins joked as they slid onto a bar stool each.

Angela smiled, but it was clear that her mind was elsewhere.

"Hey, Brennan's going to be okay." Hodgins assured her. "You know that, right?"

Angela sighed. "Logically I know that, but I've just never seen her so upset before." She said.

Hodgins grinned. "Now you even _sound _like her!" He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Angela smiled again, this time a little less distant. "Let's just get breakfast and get to the bureau, okay? I really don't want to talk about this. I don't need to be weak with emotion when I see Booth."

Hodgins winced. "I thought you weren't going to yell at him?" He said.

"I'm not." Angela assured. "I just don't want to cry either. Hormones, remember?"

Hodgins nodded in comprehension. "Right!"

* * *

After breakfast, Hodgins drove to the bureau. Parking out the front, he waited in the car while his wife went inside.

Just a few moments later, Angela arrived at Booth's office. Despite the fact that she had said she wasn't going to yell at him, she couldn't help but feel angered at what she saw. Booth was sitting in his desk chair, the one that _Brennan _had organised for him to have, and on his lap sat a tall, blonde haired woman who he could only assume was Hannah.

"Booth!" She exclaimed, making the pair of them jump. "Can I have a moment of your time, please?"

Booth nodded and silently indicated for Hannah to wait outside. Once she was gone, he returned his attention to Angela.

"Do you have _any _idea what you've done?" Angela hissed, trying to keep her anger from being expressed too much.

"Angela, this is really none of your business…" Booth trailed off. "This is between Bones and I."

"It _is _my business when my best friend gets hurt because of it!" Angela snapped back. "Do you have any idea where Brennan was last night?"

Booth paled. For a moment he wondered if Brennan had gone home like she said she was going to. "She said she was going home to bed." He recounted.

"Yeah, well she didn't!" Angela replied sarcastically. "Instead she turned up at my house at eleven o'clock at night and cried for _hours_."

Booth paled again. "But Bones doesn't…"

"Cry?" Angela filled in for him. "I know Booth. Does that give you an indication of how hurt she is?"

"She had her chance Angela!" Booth exclaimed defensively.

"So after six years all she got was _one _chance?" Angela asked. "And after six _months _Hannah gets the chance to knock her out of the way like she means nothing? I thought you were better than that Booth. I guess I was wrong."

* * *

A few moments after Angela left, Hannah returned to her boyfriend's office, flashing Angela a genuine smile on the way back in.

"What was that about baby?" She asked, this time sitting on the corner of Booth's desk.

"That was Bones' best friend." Booth replied honestly. He'd already told Hannah about Brennan, so he knew it would all make sense to her.

"Is Temperance okay?" Hannah asked.

"She will be." Booth said.

"Look Seeley…" Hannah said. "I can't be your girlfriend if this is going to be a competition between who gets erased from the triangle first. My job is still available in Afghanistan and I won't be sorry to go back. I'm only here for you."

"Baby, you're it." Booth whispered, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. "I wouldn't have asked you to move all the way from Afghanistan if I wasn't absolutely sure. I love you, okay?"

Hannah smiled. "I love you too Seeley." She replied. "Listen, I have to go. How about we catch up for lunch at that diner you were telling me about?"

Booth nodded. "Meet me here at eleven thirty?" He said.

Hannah smiled again and nodded. "Bye Seeley." She said with a wave, stepping out of her boyfriend's office for what she didn't know would be for the last time.

* * *

Later that day, Angela stepped into her best friend's office to find her going over a set of x-rays from their latest victim.

"Hi sweetie!" Angela greeted. "Feel like getting some lunch with me?"

Brennan looked up briefly and shook her head. "I have a lot of work to catch up on." She said. "Perhaps you and Hodgins could come over tonight and I could cook dinner to thank you both for last night."

Angela shook her head. "Brennan, you've been compartmentalising all morning." She said. "You've been burying yourself in work, confining yourself to your office. I know why you're doing it, and it's not healthy."

Brennan sighed, closing the set of x-rays she had been looking at. She knew that her best friend was right, and she also knew that she wasn't going to back down. "Alright, lunch it is!" She agreed.

Angela grinned triumphantly as she followed Brennan out of her office, downstairs and out onto the streets of DC.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Angela and Brennan arrived at the diner. Angela immediately spotted Booth and Hannah sitting at the table Booth would normally sit at with Brennan. Hoping she could distract her towards a different table, she pointed out a table in the corner in a less crowded part of the room.

"We need to talk." Angela said. "It's too noisy on this side of the diner to talk properly."

Thankfully, Brennan nodded and they made their way towards the table in the corner, Angela jumping on the right of her best friend so that she didn't see Booth and Hannah as they passed.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Brennan asked as they sat down.

"Wait for it." Angela told her, signalling for a waitress.

Brennan frowned at Angela's uncharacteristic behaviour but let it slide as a friendly waitress arrived with their menus, passing the hurried state off as the need to get back to work.

"The sooner you order the sooner you'll find out." Angela added, having already decided what she was ordering.

Brennan frowned. "Um, okay…I'll get a ceasar salad and a coffee." She told the waitress. "Milk, no sugar."

The waitress nodded, noting down the order before turning to Angela.

"A chicken ceasar salad and a _decaf _coffee for me." Angela requested, placing an obvious emphasis upon the word decaf.

Brennan immediately knew what her best friend was hinting at, and when the waitress had left to prepare their orders, jumped up and pulled her into a hug. "Ange, that's fantastic! How many weeks are you?"

"Eight weeks." Angela replied. "We've only just found out. You're the first to know. We figured we'd announce it this afternoon, but I thought you deserved to know first."

Brennan smiled. "Thanks Ange." She replied. "You're so lucky."

Angela grinned. "Hey, you just need the right man and the right time and place." She joked, not realising what effect her words would have on her best friend, apologising repeatedly when Brennan started crying.

* * *

Meanwhile, Booth and Hannah had just finished lunch a few tables over. While Hannah was in the bathroom, Booth had taken care of the check. Just as he was returning to the table, he saw Brennan. Angela was squatted down beside her, rubbing her knee affectionately in an attempt to soothe her. Brennan's tears were like a stab to Booth's stomach. He felt like his heart was being ripped in two.

"What's going on?" Hannah asked, returning from the bathroom, not needing an answer once she followed her boyfriend's line of vision.

"I just…I feel awful." Booth admitted. "I love you, but I can't stand to see her like this."

Hannah smiled. "I had a feeling this would happen." She said, kissing him softly on the cheek. "I'm not hurt Seeley. I'm proud that you were able to make a decision. Sure, I'm sad it wasn't me, but I'll get over it. If you don't do this, Temperance won't."

As Hannah left the diner for the last time, Booth decided to let his partner be for now, deciding he'd talk to her later. Little did he know, there would be no later, and so he slipped out of the diner after his ex-girlfriend, not realising the incoming regret

**A/N: Scared? I would be. :D Reviews please? xx**


	4. Breakdown

**A/N: Hey guys. So the reviews rolled in, here's your reward. I'm sorry I took a few days to upload, and I'm sorry it's short, but I think this will give you some answers and possibly scare the wits out of you. Love me still, please? :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bones characters in this novel. They are the property of Fox and the Bones crew. :)**

After an afternoon of burying herself in work, similarly to what she had done that morning, Brennan consulted her boss about taking a week off.

"Doctor Brennan!" Cam exclaimed, surprised to see her best Forensic Anthropologist going home so early. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if it would be possible for me to take a week off?" Brennan questioned. "I know I've just had seven months off, and I know this is short notice, so I'm happy to take it off without pay if you will grant me it."

Cam sighed. She had heard Hodgins and Angela talking about what had happened between Booth and Brennan, and she didn't think it would be long before Brennan started running. "Bren, as your friend more than your boss, do you really think this is the right thing to do?" She asked.

"I don't know what else to do." Brennan admitted. "Booth is moving on without me, and I'm going to have to learn to live with it. To do that, I need some time away to get myself together."

Cam sighed again, but this time followed the sigh with a nod. "Alright Doctor Brennan, I'll give you a week off, but I'm still paying you." She said.

Brennan's eyes widened. "Cam, no!" She exclaimed. "I'm more than financial enough to not get paid for a week. The Jeffersonian can't afford to be just throwing money away like it's play money."

"Take it or leave it Bren." Cam replied sternly, acting once again more as a friend than a boss.

Brennan sighed, knowing she had lost the battle before she'd even begun. "Thanks Cam." She replied. "I'll see you next week."

* * *

Angela was working on a sketch for their latest victim when a knock came at her door.

"Oh, hey sweetie!" She greeted her best friend. "What's going on?"

"I just thought I'd come and let you know that as of today I'm taking a week off work." Brennan announced. "I thought I'd come and say goodbye before I left."

"Sweetie, why are you running?" She asked. "I thought we talked about this. I thought you were going to try and move on?"

"I need time Angela." Brennan replied. "It's not going to happen overnight. I thought I'd go and visit my Dad and Russ, come back refreshed."

Angela nodded. "If that's what you think you need sweetie, then do it." She said. "But don't be gone longer than a week, otherwise we'll miss you, okay?"

Brennan nodded and left to say goodbye to Hodgins. Little did she know, that after tonight, she would be gone longer than a week. A lot longer.

* * *

That evening, Brennan arrived home to her still packed bags. Grabbing what she needed, she loaded it into her Mazda and jumped into the driver's seat, turning the ignition over before slipping the handbrake off, plunging the car into reverse and reversing out of her driveway, for what she didn't know would be the last time for a long time.

"Hi Dad." Brennan greeted. "I'm coming to stay with you and Russ for a week. I'll be there soon. I love you."

* * *

"_A silver Mazda left the road fifteen minutes out of North Carolina at approximately nine thirty this evening. A thirty four year old woman was rushed to North Carolina Memorial Hospital in a critical condition. Family and friends are still being contacted, so her name will remain disclosed…_

_****_**A/N: Scared? I should think so. :D Never fear though, I'm here. ;)**


	5. Never

**A/N: So I was extremely happy with the amount of reviews I received for my last chapter. Keep them coming at that pace! :D This chapter may answer more of your questions, but kill you in the time being. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bones characters in this novel. They are the property of Fox and the Bones crew. :)**

Booth woke to the sound of his phone ringing. Rolling over to face the nightstand, he frowned at the time, wondering who would be ringing at eleven o'clock at night.

"Booth." He answered, the way he always did.

Booth paled when the woman introduced herself as a receptionist at North Carolina Memorial hospital. When she continued to tell him that Brennan had been involved in a car accident and that he was her emergency contact, he felt physically sick.

"What happened?" Booth asked as he jumped out of bed, grabbing a bag and throwing a few necessities in. "Is she okay?"

When the receptionist couldn't tell him anything, he flipped his phone shut and raced downstairs and out to his SUV, jumping in and heading for North Carolina.

* * *

On the way to North Carolina, after trying to wash away the feelings of guilt and nausea with endless bottles of water, Booth called Max just as he arrived at the hospital at five o'clock the next morning.

"Booth, do you have any idea what time it is?" Max growled. "My daughter was supposed to arrive last night, and she didn't, so I haven't had a lot of sleep until now!"

"That's what I'm calling about Max." Booth said, almost gasping for air. He really didn't want to have to do this. Repeating the words he had heard in the late hours of the previous day would make it all real. "Bones was involved in a car accident last night."

For a moment, Max didn't say anything. "Is she okay?" He asked weakly.

"Well she's alive…" Booth trailed off. "But I've just arrived at North Carolina Memorial Hospital. The receptionist couldn't tell me anything on the phone. If you want to come over later this morning you can, I'll keep you posted until then."

"Thanks Booth." Max replied. "Give her my love, will you?"

* * *

"Can I help you?" A sleepy looking receptionist greeted as Booth stepped towards the receptionist desk on the bottom floor of the hospital.

"I got a call last night about Temperance Brennan." Booth replied. "She was brought in after being involved in a car accident."

The receptionist began typing rapidly into the computer in front of her before directing Booth towards the Emergency Department where Brennan had spent the night.

Booth nodded and quickly sent Max a text message before switching his cell off, headed for the Emergency Department.

* * *

"Can I help you?" A second receptionist greeted Booth as he stepped into the Emergency Department.

"I'm Seeley Booth. I got a call last night about Temperance Brennan." Booth repeated. "She was brought in after being involved in a car accident."

The receptionist nodded. "I'll just page her Doctor and have him come and talk to you before you go in and sit with her." She replied.

Booth nodded and took a seat, waiting as patiently as he possibly could for Brennan's Doctor, who made an appearance just a few minutes later.

"Seeley Booth?" The tall, brown haired man called from the desk.

"That's me!" Booth announced, standing up and racing over to the Doctor. "How is my…partner?"

"Firstly I need to introduce myself as Doctor Riley." The Doctor told him. "Secondly, I need to explain to you the accident Ms Brennan was involved in. Perhaps you would like to take a seat."

Booth nodded, knowing that his voice would surely fail him. He felt like he couldn't breathe. His partner was laying in a hospital bed alone, he wasn't sure if she was even conscious, and if she was, she didn't know he was here. She'd think she had nobody who cared about her.

"Ms Brennan appeared to have veered off the road in her vehicle." Doctor Riley began. "Since there are no skid marks on the road, we suspect that she was doing the correct speed limit until she began veering off the road, and accelerated instead of putting her foot on the brake when she left the road. Her car accelerated into a ditch, flipped and landed on its roof."

"And what were her injuries?" Booth interrupted.

"She sustained a break of the C4 vertebrae when the car flipped, landed on its roof and crushed in on her head." Doctor Riley replied. "When we operated, we initially thought that was all we were going to have to fix, but when we got in there, we discovered Ms Brennan had also sustained an injury to her spinal cord. It did not sever, but kinked slightly."

"Is she conscious?" Booth asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "Ms Brennan was only operated on two hours ago." He explained. "I expect that she'll be unconscious for the next three hours at minimum. When she wakes up, I'll need you to let the nurses know immediately so they can page me and I can get down here as quickly as possible. They are able to give her pain relief, but I'll need to come down and explain to her what I have just explained to you."

Booth nodded. "What happens when she wakes up?" He asks. "Will we know the extent of her injuries immediately?"

"I'm afraid not." Doctor Riley replied. "After an injury to any part of the spine, the swelling can take weeks, even months to go down. Until the swelling goes down, the full extent of her injuries is often masked. It will be frustrating for her, and I suggest if at all possible you hang around to help her out."

"Oh don't worry Doc, I'm not going anywhere." Booth replied.

Doctor Riley smiled. "Ms Brennan is lucky to have someone like you." He said. "She's in bed fourteen. Go and sit with her if you like."

Booth nodded, but headed out of the Emergency Department to call Max and explain the extent of his daughter's injuries.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, after speaking with Max on the phone, Booth returned to the Emergency Department where he intended to sit with Brennan until she woke. Sitting down in the seat beside her bed, he took her hand in his and made a silent prayer that he would never leave her again. _Never_.

**A/N: Don't worry, the torture won't last too long...but only if you review. :)**


	6. I promise

**A/N: So because you guys have been so kind to me with subscriptions and with reviews, and because I most likely will not get another chapter uploaded for a couple of days, I'm going to reward you with another chapter! Enjoy! x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bones characters in this novel. They are the property of Fox and the Bones crew. :)**

Angela and Hodgins arrived the next morning at work to a relatively quiet platform. Too quiet in fact.

"Angela, Hodgins." Cam called from upstairs. "Can I talk to you? Bring Wendell and Clarke with you."

Angela and Hodgins frowned but nodded and went off to collect the squints, one who had been meant to replace Brennan for just a week, but who would now be replacing her for much longer than originally planned.

"What's going on?" Angela asked as she sat down beside Hodgins, Wendell and Clarke sitting adjacent.

"I got a call from Booth this morning." Cam said quietly, trying to force herself not to cry or break. "Brennan's been in an accident."

Around the group faces paled and minor gasps were released from mouths.

"Is she okay?" Angela asked, the tears running down her face.

"She was unconscious when Booth called this morning." Cam replied. "But that was from the anaesthesia after her operation. She broke her C4 vertebrae when the car flipped and landed on its roof, and when they went to operate they discovered that she'd kinked her spine."

"Oh my god." Wendell exclaimed in a whisper. "Is she going to be okay? Will she walk again?"

"The doctors won't know the full extent of her injuries for a few weeks, even a few months." Cam added. "They have to wait for the swelling to go down."

"She has to be okay." Angela added, burying her face in her hands. "She has to be. She's my best friend."

"Angie, just try to relax okay?" Hodgins soothed, rubbing the palm of his hand up and down her back. "Stress isn't good for the baby."

"Take her home Hodgins." Cam instructed. "Both of you go home, pack and head to North Carolina. Brennan's in North Carolina Memorial Hospital, and for the next few weeks, she's going to need someone."

"We're not taking that long off." Angela told her. "That's ridiculous. She has Booth too."

"At least go for a few days." Cam added. "We don't know yet how Brennan's going to respond to Booth being there either. After all, he's the reason why she's there."

"You shouldn't be so bitter towards Booth Cam!" Wendell snapped, defending the good agent. "He's been through a rough time, they both have. This is nobody's fault. Don't play the blame game. It's not going to help anybody."

Cam sighed. "You're right Wendell." She agreed. "I'm just worried."

"We all are Cam, we all are." Clarke said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in North Carolina, Brennan was finally waking up from her anaesthesia fuelled sleep.

"I need someone in here!" Booth shouted, slamming his hand against the large red buzzer next to his partner's bed.

"Sir step back!" A nurse instructed as she arrived with two other nurses. "We need to remove the tube from her throat and administer some pain relief."

Booth could only nod, stepping back to the side of the room as he watched his partner struggle briefly as the large tube that had been in her throat since her surgery was removed, and a liquid that he thought looked a bit like urine was pumped through a tube into her catheter and into her body.

"It'll provide instant pain relief." A second nurse provided. "That way while the Doctor explains what has happened, and while you comfort her, she won't be in as much physical pain."

Booth nodded before a few minutes later stepping back to his partner's bedside as her eyes flickered open.

"Hey Bones." He whispered, cupping her face in his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I…I don't know." Brennan replied tearfully. "What happened?"

"You were involved in a car accident." Booth explained. "You did something to your spine and to your neck. The doctor's going to come and explain to you what happened now. Just relax, okay?"

Brennan remained silence, realising that she couldn't nod.

Just a few moments later, Doctor Riley arrived.

"Good morning Doctor Brennan!" He greeted. "I'm sorry I'd been referring to you as Ms Brennan before, but now I've realised you're a Doctor. I'm Doctor Riley. I operated on you after your car accident."

"What are my injuries?" Brennan asked.

"You sustained a break of the C4 vertebrae when the car flipped, landed on its roof and crushed in on your head." Doctor Riley reiterated. "When we operated, we discovered you'd kinked your spinal cord slightly."

"I won't walk again, will I?" Brennan interrupted, tears running down her cheeks.

"There is every chance you will regain full use of everything Doctor Brennan." Doctor Riley replied. "You just need to remain positive while we let the swelling go down. When that happens, we'll know more."

"And how long will that take?" Brennan asked.

"It can take anywhere from a few weeks to a few months." Doctor Riley replied. "For the next few weeks we'll leave you in the neck and spinal brace, and you'll have to stay on the bed. We'll keep you still, and monitor your day to day process. That should give us an indication of how long it will be until the swelling starts to decrease. I wish there was more we could tell you, but right now there isn't."

"We can organise a bed be set up in here for you sir." A friendly nurse told Booth.

"That…"

"Will be great." Booth interrupted.

Brennan glared at her partner who took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"Before I leave I'm going to do an initial assessment." The Doctor announced. "It'll just involve taking note of what you can feel, and what you can't feel. You won't need to move."

* * *

After the initial assessment, where Doctor Riley noted that surprisingly, Brennan had feeling in both her legs, and both her arms, but very minimal feeling in her back, he left to see another patient and Booth returned to Brennan's bedside.

"What are you doing here Booth?" Brennan asked. "Shouldn't you be with Hannah?"

"Hannah and I are over Bones." Booth replied. "We have been since the day you left. She saw me watching you at the diner and she knew I'd made the decision she asked me to make."

"And that was?" Brennan prompted.

"I had to decide whether it was her, or you…" Booth trailed off. "And it's you Bones. It always has been. I was stupid to think I could move on."

"I'm sorry I took off." Brennan apologised, crying softly. "Now look what has happened."

"Don't apologise Bones." Booth whispered, taking her hand in his again. "This isn't your fault. You will recover. It's just going to take time, okay? I'll be here the whole time."

"Booth, that's ridiculous!" Brennan exclaimed. "You can't stay with me for months. What about your job? What about Parker?"

"We'll figure something out Bones." Booth promised. "Let's just focus on repairing _us _right now, okay? I'm so, so sorry Bones. I haven't been the best friend lately, but things will improve now. I promise."

**A/N: So Brennan is awake...now we begin the recovery process. Get excited for fluff! :) Review please? :D Let me know you still want more! xx**

For the first time since she returned from Indonesia, Brennan smiled. "Okay Booth.


	7. This is just the beginning

**A/N: Here's the next chapter guys! :) Keep those reviews coming, xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bones characters in this novel. They are the property of Fox and the Bones crew. :)**

Just after lunch, Angela and Hodgins arrived at North Carolina Memorial Hospital. After being directed to Brennan's room which she had not so recently been moved into, Booth decided to give Brennan some time alone with Angela.

"You want to grab a coffee man?" Hodgins asked as he stepped out of the room behind Booth, who was clearly exhausted.

"Sure." Booth replied.

"Don't ever do that again Brennan!" Angela hissed. "You scared me!"

Brennan smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Angela." She said. "I really didn't mean to do this."

Angela laughed. "Sweetie, it's an expression." She added. "I know you didn't mean to do this. But hey, we're all here to help you get through this okay?"

Brennan smiled. "Thanks Angela." She replied. "It means a lot."

"What has the Doctor said to you?" Angela asked.

"Just that the swelling can take a few weeks to a few months to go down, and that I need to be in these braces and in bed until that happens." Brennan told her best friend. "He was really surprised after my initial assessment. I can feel both of my legs, and both of my arms. I have very minimal feeling in my back right now, but he expects that to return once the swelling goes down. He's looking at a full recovery."

"Sweetie that's great!" Angela exclaimed. "I hope the swelling doesn't take months to go down."

"So do I." Brennan agreed. "Booth has said he's going to be here the whole time, which is ridiculous. He can't miss months of work!"

"He's just feeling guilty Bren…" Angela said. "He feels bad that he hasn't been there for you, especially now that this has happened. Just let him do what he wants. Let him be there for you."

While Angela and Brennan were having some time together in Brennan's room, Booth and Hodgins talked man to man in the cafeteria.

* * *

"How are you holding up man?" Hodgins asked as they sat down at a table in the corner of the room. "This must be pretty difficult for you after all that you and Doctor B have been through."

Booth sighed shakily. "I was just so _scared _when I got the call, you know?" He said. "I mean I've never been so scared in my life. This really has been a life lesson. I could've lost her, you know? And if I had've, my life wouldn't have been the same."

Hodgins smiled gently and placed a hand on Booth's shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. "You didn't lose her man, and you're not going to." He assured. "Brennan loves you. It's horrible that it's taken something like this to get the both of you to wake up to yourselves, but she's going to be okay."

Booth nodded. "The Doctor expects her to make a full recovery." He added. "She can feel both her legs and both her arms, and she's got a bit of feeling in her back."

Hodgins eyes widened. "Hey that's great!" He exclaimed. "That's not normal after a spinal injury, but it's definitely a positive thing."

* * *

Half an hour later, after organising a week off work, Angela and Hodgins left to book into a hotel for the week. Angela decided that she in particular would need to be there to help Brennan with the things that she didn't feel comfortable in getting help from Booth with.

"You okay Bones?" Booth asked, breaking the silence in his partner's hospital room.

Brennan sighed. "I'm just realising how I could've lost everything in that accident, and wondering what to do now that I've been given a second chance." She admitted.

Booth frowned at his partner's uncharacteristic behaviour.

"I realise I sound far from my usual self Booth…" Brennan continued. "But I just really need to get things together. Life isn't forever, and I need to be making the most of it."

"You're absolutely right Bones!" Booth agreed. "What does all of that mean though?"

"It means that we need to fix us Booth." Brennan told him. "I want to be with you. I wanted to tell you that the day I got back from the Maluku Islands. I understand that you've just broken up with Hannah, but…"

"But nothing Bones!" Booth exclaimed. "Hannah and I were nothing okay. Well…not nothing, but she was just a bump in the road, someone who took away my pain and made life a bit easier. I'm thankful for that, sure. But _you _are who matters. I want _this _so bad."

"Me too Booth, me too." Brennan replied. "Can we do this? Can we be together? Will you stay with me?"

Booth grinned. "You got it Bones!" He said, bending over and kissing her softly on the lips. "Now how about some lunch, huh? The Doctor wants you to stick to liquids for a while since you've just had major surgery and you have to stay on your back. How about some soup through a straw, huh?"

Brennan smiled. "Sure Booth, that sounds great." She agreed.

Booth nodded and left the room to track down the lunch trolley to see if there was soup offered, deciding that if there wasn't he'd race out and grab some from a cafe or diner. As he left the room, he was all smiles. _This was just the beginning_

**A/N: Another chapter done and dusted! A little bit of excitement for you after so much depressive writing. Enjoy, and please review? xx**_  
_


	8. Every word

**A/N: Another chapter guys! Sorry I've been a bit slack in updating. I've been pretty busy getting ready to go back to school. Going to try and write a few more chapters tomorrow so that I can go back to school and not neglect you guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bones characters in this novel. They are the property of Fox and the Bones crew. :)**

Over the next few weeks, true to his word, Booth remained by Brennan's bedside. The process of her recovery was gruelling, even for him. He hated the thought of what Brennan was going through. Exactly three weeks after the accident, Doctor Riley arrived on his daily rounds to report in on Brennan's progress.

"What do you think they're doing?" Booth asked Brennan as he watched his partner's Doctor talking to the nurses.

"The swelling has decreased significantly since the accident." Brennan told him. "Perhaps he's discussing removing the braces."

Booth's eyes widened. "You really think that could be it?" He asked.

"Well my daily progress has been described as nothing short of a miracle." Brennan added. "I've regained full sensation in all of my body, and as I said, the swelling as decreased significantly."

"I really hope so Bones." Booth whispered, bending over and kissing her softly. "For your sake."

Brennan smiled. "Thanks Booth." She said.

For a moment, the pair stopped and stared at one another lovingly, but their expression of longing and love was broken a moment later when Doctor Riley finally entered the room.

"Ah, Doctor Brennan!" He exclaimed cheerfully, something that could only be a good sign. "I've just had a little discussion with the nurses, and they agree that it's time for your braces to come off."

Brennan looked at Booth who smiled, squeezing her hand in anticipation.

"First of all, I need to examine you and make sure there is no change in your progress." Doctor Riley continued. "Then I need to explain to you what will happen if and when we take the braces off."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, after her usual daily examination, Brennan was cleared. The braces were coming off.

"Okay!" Doctor Riley began. "What's going to happy is we're going to take your neck brace off first, then the spinal brace. We're going to do this slow. When we take your neck brace off, I don't want you to move dramatically straight away. Your recovery process will involve rehabilitation to regain strength, flexibility and generally full movement in your neck. We'll also focus on strength and flexibility with your spine too, but that'll come later before you learn to walk again. It's not going to be easy, in fact it'll be very difficult and very painful. At first you'll remain on the bed as you have been the past few weeks while we work with basic strength techniques, and then we'll get you sitting up. After that we'll get you up and moving and the prognosis is that you will make a full recovery."

"Thanks Doc." Booth replied while Brennan processed everything she had just been told. "So you're taking the braces off now?"

"We'll take the neck brace off now." Doctor Riley replied. "I want you to hold Doctor Brennan's head so her neck stays reasonably still when we first remove the brace. Once it's back down on the pillow she'll be fine, but she needs to lift her neck so we can remove the brace, and if someone isn't holding her head still, she might lull to the side slightly at first."

Booth nodded and climbed onto the bed behind Brennan, placing one hand either side of her head, cupping it securely as the nurses began unstrapping the brace. As they unstrapped the velcro on the brace and slid it from underneath Brennan's neck, the cry of pain Doctor Riley initially expected did not come, but instead a sigh of relief.

"Feels good, huh?" He said we a chuckle.

"It feels amazing." Brennan replied as Booth eased her head onto the pillow and gently climbed off the bed.

"Does it feel weird Bones?" He asked.

"It does." Brennan replied. "My neck feels extremely week, but that's to be expected I suppose…"

"That's normal." Doctor Riley agreed. "No pain?"

"No pain." Brennan confirmed.

"Good." Doctor Riley added with a nod. "We'll be aiming for the same outcome when we remove your spinal brace in a minute, so what I'm going to do is slide a pillow underneath your back so you remain flat at first and don't strain your lower back, causing pain."

"How long will the pillow be left there?" Booth asked.

"Until we get her sitting up." Doctor Riley replied. "It's the best way to ensure she experiences the least amount of pain possible."

"Will we start rehab today?" Booth asked.

Doctor Riley shook his head. "I think we'll start tomorrow." He decided. "In my opinion, it's the best decision because it gives Doctor Brennan a day to get used to being out of the braces."

Booth nodded as a pillow was slid underneath his partner's back where they spinal brace would soon no longer be.

"Take her hands." Doctor Riley instructed. "Emotional support, remember?"

Booth nodded, remembering what Doctor Riley and Brennan's counsellor had told him in their first session. Brennan would not only need physical support, but emotional support too. Stepping to his partner's side, he took both of her hands as the nurses began to remove the spinal brace.

"How does it feel Doctor Brennan?" Doctor Riley asked when the brace had been completely removed. "No pain?"

"No pain." Brennan confirmed again. "Just an odd pressure."

Doctor Riley smiled and nodded. "That odd pressure is actually a good sign. It means there is a lot of sensation in your muscles. That makes the rehabilitation a lot faster, because we don't need to focus so much upon strength before we can get you moving."

"Thanks Doctor Riley." Brennan replied. "So I'm to stay on the bed?"

Doctor Riley smiled and nodded a second time. "I know it's frustrating." He sympathised. "But it's the best way to recovery. Don't worry, in no time at all you'll be up and about."

* * *

Later that day, after lunch, Max and Russ visited.

"Hey sis!" Russ greeted. "Hey look Dad, she's out of the braces!"

"Honey that's fantastic!" Max exclaimed, leaning over the bed and placing a soft kiss to his daughter's forehead. "When did that happen?"

"This morning." Brennan replied. "I have to stay in this position for a while though."

"How long is a while?" Russ asked.

"The next few weeks." Booth filled in. "They have to work on getting her strength up before she sits up, and then even more so before she learns to walk again."

Russ nodded. "Well it's good to see that you're out of the braces!" He said, giving his sister a friendly shoulder tap. "Are you going to stay in North Carolina?"

"I think so." Brennan replied. "Doctor Riley has been my Doctor since the accident, and I think it would be best if he saw it through."

"What about you Booth?" Max asked. "Are you staying here?"

"The whole time." Booth ensured. "I'm not leaving her again."

"I'm glad to hear it." Max replied with a grin, patting his daughter's partner on the back.

* * *

Later that day, after Max and Russ had left, Booth was curled up on his bed opposite Brennan's. They were both set on an early night, knowing that Brennan's first rehabilitation session was tomorrow morning and would be painful and exhausting.

"How are you doing Bones?" Booth asked.

"I'm fine Booth." Brennan replied. "Really, I am. I know now that I'm going to recover, and that it's just going to take time. I'm fine."

Booth chuckled at his partner's strength. "You're doing better than I would be Bones." He said. "I'm proud of you baby, I love you."

"I love you too Booth." Brennan replied.

And she meant it. _Every word_

__**A/N: Next up, rehab! Plus more fluff, of course. How could I begrudge you guys of fluff? I know you love it! Please review, xx**


	9. Laughter is the best medicine

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter took foreverrr, and not just because it's the biggest either... I had to decide what the hell I was going to do to design Brennan's room! I'm going to leave the visuals to your imaginations! :) Welcome to rehab, by the way. Enjoy! x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bones characters in this novel. They are the property of Fox and the Bones crew. :)**

The next day, after a restful sleep, Booth and Brennan woke for an early morning breakfast followed by Brennan's first rehabilitation session.

"Are you excited Bones?" Booth asked, swallowing a mouthful of toast.

"I'm not sure excited would be the right word…" Brennan trailed off. "But I will be glad to move closer to a full recovery."

Booth nodded. "Remember I'm here for you, okay?" He said. "If you need to scream in someone's ear, let it be mine. If you need to squeeze someone's hands, let it be mine. If you need to cry on somebody's shoulder, let it be mine."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "You're such a corn Seeley Booth!" She exclaimed.

Booth laughed. "How do you even know what that expression means?" He asked.

"Parker." Brennan stated simply.

"Ah, speaking of which!" Booth remembered. "Parker's coming to visit today. He's been bugging Rebecca since the accident, but we thought it'd be too traumatising for him until you'd had the braces removed."

"I understand." Brennan said. "I'll be glad to see him."

Booth smiled. "He'll be glad to see you too Bones." He replied.

* * *

After breakfast, Brennan's physiotherapist arrived. Introducing himself as Simon, they began relatively quickly.

"Today we're going to focus on regaining basic strength in the neck and spine." Simon explained. "Basically, over the next week we'll focus on these exercises before stepping it up a level for week two, and then another level for week three. After that, we'll get you off the bed."

"So what am I going to be doing today?" Brennan pressed.

"Well since you're yet to leave the bed, I firstly want to focus on getting you holding your neck up." Simon replied. "That'll simply involving raising your head off the bed and holding it in position for a period of time. Are you ready?"

"Sure." Brennan agreed.

"Okay, Seeley, this is where you come in…" Simon said. "I'd like you to lift Doctor Brennan's head up so it's at roughly a forty-five degree angle and hold it steady until I tell you to let go."

Booth nodded and cupped his partner's head similarly to the way he had the previous day, lifting it slightly off the bed.

"Now Doctor Brennan, Seeley's going to let go." Simon warned. "I want you to _focus_. Focus on holding your neck as steady as you possibly can. It will be heavy and it will probably hurt a good deal at first, so Seeley, remember to offer support."

Booth nodded, gently slipping his hands away, wincing when Brennan's head automatically fell to the pillow and she screamed in pain and frustration.

"That's okay!" Simon enthused. "It was your first try. Let's try again, okay?"

Brennan agreed, and they repeated the process, this time successful. When Booth let go of Brennan's head, while shaky, she managed to keep it there. Reaching for her partner's hands, she moaned in pain.

"Now Booth, take her head." Simon instructed, smiling when Booth did as he was told and Brennan sighed in relief as the pressure was immediately released. "Well done Doctor Brennan!"

"Do I need to do it again?" She asked, wiping her tear stained face.

Simon shook his head. "Not right now." He said. "But I'd like you to reach fifty seconds by the end of the third week of rehabilitation. That was five seconds. Right now we're going to try something that will be a little more painful. I'm going to get you to lift your legs and hold them. It will put a lot of pressure on your lower back and will most likely be very painful. Again Seeley, support."

Booth nodded and moved to the foot of Brennan's bed when Simon asked him to repeat the same process he had engaged in with his partner's head, but this time with one foot at a time. Slowly lifting her left foot first, he moved to the side of the bed as he released it, allowing her to squeeze his hands in an attempt to mask the pain.

"Oh my god Booth!" Brennan exclaimed with a moan. "My back…oh my god…it hurts!"

"Good job Doctor Brennan!" Simon praised as he took his patient's left foot and slowly lowered it to the bed. "That was also five seconds, and by the end of the three weeks I'd like you to be a fifty seconds on both feet. Let's try the other foot, shall we?"

* * *

An hour later, Brennan's first rehabilitation session was done and dusted. Simon had left to report to Doctor Riley, and recommend a massage for his patient as pain relief.

"How do you feel Bones?" Booth asked.

"Sore." Brennan moaned. "And exhausted."

Booth nodded. "After your massage, before lunch, you should try and sleep for a while." He suggested.

"I will." Brennan agreed with a sigh, too tired to argue, and just wanting sleep.

"Hey Bones!" Another voice greeted.

"Parker!" Brennan exclaimed as her partner's son raced into the room.

"Hey buddy!" Booth greeted.

"Hey Dad!" Parker replied. "How are you and Bones going?"

"We're good buddy!" Booth replied. "Notice Bones has her braces off now?"

"Wicked!" Parker exclaimed. "Does it feel better Bones?"

Brennan smiled at the young boy's enthusiasm. "It feels a bit strange." She replied honestly. "But it does feel better."

"You look exhausted Temperance." Rebecca noted. "Have you started rehab yet?"

"Just now actually." Brennan replied. "I'm about to go off for a massage. You and Parker are welcome to stay if you like."

"Can we Mom?" Parker pleaded. "I really want to spend some time with Bones!"

Rebecca smiled. "Sure Parker." She said. "Seeley, are you going with Temperance?"

"Stay with Parker, Booth." Brennan instructed. "I'm only going for a massage. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Booth asked. "I…"

"I'm sure." Brennan clarified. "Please stay with Parker. Your weekends are being cut with him as it is."

"Thanks Bones." Booth replied as the nurses arrived to take Brennan for her massage. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Booth." She replied.

"So it's official huh Seeley?" Rebecca said. "You and Temperance?"

Booth smiled and nodded. "What do you think of that Parks?"

"It's awesome Dad!" Parker replied. "I've always wanted you and Bones to get together, you know that."

Booth nodded. "It's just a shame it's happened under these circumstances." He said.

"Is Bones going to be able to walk again?" Parker asked quietly. "She'll be really sad if she can't."

Booth looked over to his ex-girlfriend who nodded, signalling that it was okay for him to explain everything to their son.

"I think it's about time someone explained to you what's going on buddy, and what's going to happen in the future." Booth told his son. "So did you see the news report on the accident?"

Parker nodded. "It said that Bones' car flipped when she ran off the road into a ditch." He relayed. "Is that true?"

Booth nodded. "And when it flipped and landed on its roof, the roof came down on Bones' head and broke a bone in her neck and kinked her spine." He added.

Parker winced. "So she won't be able to walk again?" He said. "We learnt in physical education that if you break any of the bones in your neck or spine or injure your spinal cord, you can't walk again."

"Not necessarily the case Parks." Booth said. "Bones can feel everything again…she has been able to feel everything since the swelling went down. That's a really good sign, and she's probably going to make a full recovery. It's just going to take time, so we have to be really patient, okay?"

Parker nodded. "So she's going to be in hospital for a _really _long time?" He said.

Booth sighed. "Most likely buddy." He said. "Until she can walk again."

Parker smiled sadly. "Mom, can we go out and buy some things to make Bones' hospital room all pretty?" He asked. "If she's going to be here for a long time, we should make this place seem more like home for her."

"Hey that's a great idea buddy!" Booth agreed. "Rebecca, you don't mind do you? I'll give you some money. You could take Parker out for lunch too."

Rebecca nodded. "Let's go Parker." She announced.

* * *

"So where are we going to start Parker?" Rebecca asked as they climbed out of the car and stepped onto the curb.

"There's a home decor place there." Parker pointed out. "We could buy some sheets and blankets and pillows for Bones so that she doesn't have to sleep on those boring hospital ones the whole time. We could also buy some curtains…"

"And I'm sure we can find some other things too." Rebecca interrupted, knowing that if she didn't her son would stand outside the store planning the entire spree before they even got inside.

Once inside, they saw that the shop was divided into living and dining, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom and outdoor living. Deciding on a place to start, they headed for bedroom.

"What kind of colours do you think Temperance would like Parker?" Rebecca asked, embarrassed that she felt her son would know more than she would.

Parker shrugged. "I don't know Mom, but we should pink something with flowers!" He suggested. "Dad always says that flowers make girls feel special. Hey, maybe we could get Bones some flowers before we go home? I didn't see any in her room."

Rebecca smiled. She was so proud of her son. He was growing up so quickly, and was already so mature. "Of course Parker." She replied. "Let's focus on this first though, huh?"

Parker nodded and turned back to the wide range of bed linen on the shelves. Rebecca forced herself not to laugh when after a few moments, she saw that her son was completely stumped.

"Would you like some help Parker?" She asked.

Parker nodded furiously. "What coloured sheets should we get?" He asked. "And should we get plain ones, or patterned ones?"

"Plain." Rebecca told him. "You can get a floral duvet to go over them."

Parker nodded and finally selected pale yellow sheets with a duvet that was bright yellow with pale pink and white flowers. Along with the duvet came two pillows with matching pillowcases.

"It's lovely Parker!" Rebecca praised as they placed their selection in their trolley. "It's very bright and happy!"

Parker grinned, happy that he had chosen well before following his mother towards where a range of curtains were hanging. There, after being told he needed to select curtains that were similar to the duvet set he'd chosen, he selected floor length curtains that were white with yellow flowers.

"Parker…" Rebecca began, before being cut off with an irritated sigh.

"You said they had to match Mom!" Parker protested. "They do match!"

"I know sweetheart, it's just maybe we should see if these come in a shorter length." Rebecca explained. "Floor length curtains won't be good if Temperance is nearby trying to learn to walk again. She could trip and fall if the leg of a walker or something else gets caught on the curtains."

"I hadn't thought of that." Parker admitted, agreeing to see if there was a shorter version of the curtains.

* * *

An hour later, Parker and Rebecca had finished at the home decor store. After selecting the bed linen and curtains, they purchases cushions for the chairs in Brennan's hospital room, a place mat for her table, a vase which they intended to buy a bouquet of flowers for, new towels and wash cloths for Brennan's private bathroom off her hospital room and a new lamp for her nightstand.

"Are we going back to the hospital now Mom?" Parker asked, eager to see Brennan again and show her all the things they'd bought her.

"We'll get some lunch first, and then I thought we could go to the arts and crafts store and buy some things to make Temperance a card with at the park." Rebecca said. "Temperance is probably going to be pretty tired after her massage, and she's probably going to sleep for a little while. There's no rush to get back."

Parker sighed but nodded, excited at the idea of making Bones a card.

* * *

After lunch at a local diner, Rebecca and Parker drove over to the arts and crafts store where Parker selected some plain white cardboard and coloured crayons before returning to the park to make the card. Once at the park again, Rebecca found a table where they could sit while Parker made the card.

"What are you going to do Parker?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm going to draw a sunflower on the front." Parker told her. "Then I'm going to write something inside and draw lots of little flowers and butterflies. Do you think she'll like that?"

Rebecca smiled. "I think she'll love it Parker!" She enthused. "Would you like me to help you with the message?"

Parker nodded. "Thanks Mom." He replied, before getting to work on the card.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Rebecca and Parker returned to the hospital where Booth was sitting by Brennan's bedside watching her sleep.

"How long has Doctor Bones been asleep Dad?" Parker asked. "I wanted to see her before I had to go home!"

"She's been asleep since she returned from her massage buddy." Booth told his son. "That was over an hour ago, so she should be awake soon."

Parker nodded and began showing his father all of the things they bought.

"That's great buddy!" Booth exclaimed when he was finished. "You know what…I think we should start putting this stuff up while we wait for Bones to wake up. The only thing we can't do is change her bed clothes."

Parker nodded enthusiastically and turned to his mother who nodded her approval of the idea, and they set to work.

* * *

For the next hour, Booth, Parker and Rebecca moved quietly about Brennan's hospital room hanging the curtains up on the single window, and the towels and wash cloths in the bathroom, and situating the cushions on various chairs around the room, placing the place mat on the table and the lamp and vase on the nightstand.

"We thought we'd let you choose the flowers Dad." Parker told his father, pointing to the empty vase.

Booth smiled. "Thanks buddy!" He said. "Bones is going to love all of this. And thanks Becs, for you know…"

Rebecca smiled. "It's not a problem Seeley." She told him. "Why don't you go and choose the flowers now? Parker and I will wait here incase Temperance wakes up."

"Are you sure?" Booth said. "You guys will have to be getting back soon. I know Parker doesn't have school tomorrow, but it'll be pretty late when you guys arrive home as it is."

"If I have to I'll book a room at a motel." Rebecca told her ex-boyfriend. "This is your weekend with Parker, and I want him to enjoy it."

Booth smiled and nodded, before leaving to quickly choose a bouquet of flowers from the gift store at the hospital.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Booth returned to Rebecca and Parker chatting quietly to Brennan, who was awake, but still looking very sleepy.

"Hey Bones!" Booth greeted with a grin, placing the bouquet of flowers in the vase. "I'll just get some water for these."

"We also bought new bed covers Bones…" Parker continued. "We asked the nurses to put them on when they change you're out of bed for rehab tomorrow."

Brennan smiled. "Thanks Parker." She said. "They're lovely. And thank-you for the flowers Booth, they're beautiful."

Booth smiled at his partner, knowingly purchasing the bouquet because they were his girlfriend's favourites. "You're welcome Bones." He replied. "I also bought you a teddy. I thought he might keep you company when I can't."

Brennan laughed, momentarily hovering over the possibility of her boyfriend not being able to be with her the entire duration of her hospital.

"But hey, that's not going to be very often…" Booth continued, taking Brennan's hand in his own and rubbing his fingers over her knuckles. "Just in case."

Brennan smiled as Booth leant over and kissed her softly.

"Yuck, Dad!" Parker exclaimed. "You're as bad as Mom and Brent!"

Booth chuckled. "I thought you were happy about this?" He teased.

"I am!" Parker assured. "Just…no kissing in front of me."

Booth stood and leant over Brennan, placing a gentle kiss on her lips once again. Parker groaned at his father's teasing, making everyone in the room laugh. After all, _laughter is the best medicine_

__**A/N: Another chapter gone! I hope you liked it. The tenth chapter is written and ready to go, and hopefully chapter eleven will be soon too, and twelve. Thirteen is currently being planned. Bottom line, if you guys review and tell me you want more, there's lots more of healing + fluff to come! :) xx**


	10. Because time heals everything

**A/N: Hey guys! New chapter. For the record, I didn't even realise I hadn't uploaded chapter nine until a couple of days ago! :| I uploaded it into doc manager and everything, but didn't upload it. I went to upload THIS chapter and realised chapter 9 hadn't even been uploaded. Well, here's chapter ten! I have two more chapters written and 13 is planned, 14 in the middle of getting planned. Plenty more to come! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bones characters in this novel. They are the property of Fox and the Bones crew. :)**

Just a week later, Brennan was well into her rehabilitation. Being able to hold her head and both of her legs up for ten seconds each, she finally felt like she was getting somewhere, so things were much brighter when the entire squint squad came to visit.

"Hey Bren!" Angela squealed in delight as she stepped into her best friend's room. "How are you feeling?"

Brennan smiled. "I'm doing well Ange." She told her best friend. "I'm improving daily, so life in here isn't as depressing anymore."

"And you have Booth." Angela added. "I'm sure he's looking after you, right?"

Brennan smiled again. "Of course he is!" She said, reaching over and taking his hand, squeezing it tightly.

Booth grinned, knowing what the slight affection meant. Brennan was indicating that she was ready to tell her colleagues about their relationship.

"What's going on sweetie?" Angela asked, looking between her best friend and her partner.

"Can you bring everyone in Ange?" Booth asked. "We have something to tell all of you."

Angela shot out of the room as fast as she'd arrived, eager to find out what was going on. Booth and Brennan laughed when they heard her hurrying everyone up.

"Okay everyone's here!" Angela announced unnecessarily on return. "Now what do you guys have to tell us?"

Booth turned to Brennan and nodded, indicating that it was okay by him if she wanted to tell them.

"Booth and I are seeing each other." Brennan announced.

For the next few moments, the sound of Angela's and Daisy's characteristic squeal, Hodgins', Clarke's, Wendell's, Fisher's and Arastoo's cheers and Sweets' and Cam's verbal congratulations could be heard.

"Sweetie, you are in so much trouble for not telling me sooner!" Angela scowled. "How long have you guys been together?"

Brennan flushed. "A couple of weeks." She replied. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Ange, but everything's been so full on."

Angela laughed. "I'm just kidding sweetie!" She reassured her best friend. "While I am disappointed that I didn't know sooner, I understand why you guys have been so busy."

"How's rehabilitation been going Doctor Brennan?" Cam asked. "I need an idea on how long I'm going to have to deal with Miss Wick."

Brennan chuckled at Daisy's horrified expression. "I don't know." She answered honestly. "I've got another week left of rehabilitation before I can sit up, and then after that it'll be months before I get back to work."

Cam nodded. "Your job will always be there Doctor Brennan." She reassured her Forensic Anthropologist. "I just needed an idea."

"Thanks Cam." Brennan replied. "I appreciate the fact that you're not dismissing me despite the lengthy amount of time I have to take off."

"Hey it's not your fault Bones." Booth said. "If Cam tried to fire you, she'd have me to answer to."

"Whoa there big guy!" Cam exclaimed. "I'm not firing her, I promise."

"Somehow I think there are going to be a lot of people who are going to have to answer to Booth if they hurt Brennan." Wendell joked, causing laughter to spread around the room.

* * *

Later that morning, after everyone had left to check into hotels, Simon arrived for Brennan's daily rehabilitation session.

"Good morning Doctor Brennan!" He greeted cheerfully as he stepped into the room. "Ready for rehab?"

Brennan rolled her eyes, wondering how someone who had to deal with so many of his patients never walked or functioning again could be so cheerful. "Always." She replied.

Simon smiled his reply before getting started. Brennan hadn't been given any new exercises since she'd started rehab, but had been simply told to focus on improving the ones she had been given in the first place.

As he had been since they had started rehabilitation sessions, Booth took Brennan's head and legs at the right times and lifted before moving to her bedside when he let go so that she could take his hands and breathe through the pain.

"Booth!" Brennan screamed, out of pain and frustration. "Why isn't it hurting any less? I thought this was supposed to get _easier_!"

"Well done Doctor Brennan!" Simon praised when he saw that she had improved by five seconds time wise overnight. "That's great! I know it seems like it's not getting easier, but it _is _getting easier, because you're improving. You need a lot more rehabilitation before the pain will start to ease. I suggest another massage. Booth, are you coming this time?"

Booth shook his head, knowing that Brennan appreciated being alone for the massage. She had said that if Booth came to her massages, she wouldn't be able to focus entirely on the session itself, because she would be focusing on him. "We've got friends who should be back soon." He told Simon. "I think I'll go and talk to them. They'll probably want an update."

Simon nodded, not understanding why Booth seemingly didn't want to come, but understanding that he obviously had a mutual agreement with his patient judging by the expressions on their faces.

"Hey guys." Booth greeted when he stepped out of Brennan's room as she was wheeled off for a massage. "I'm guessing you guys have been back for a while?"

"Brennan sounded like she was in so much pain." Angela whispered.

Booth smiled sadly, nodding. "When she tries to hold her head and her legs up, it puts a lot of pressure on her neck and her back." He explained. "The pressure is excruciatingly painful, because they're the bones and muscles that have been injured. It will get better over time."

"I've never heard her in so much pain." Angela added, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Maybe you shouldn't be here for the sessions Ange." Hodgins suggested softly. "Stress isn't good for the baby, and you're obviously getting stressed."

"Speaking of which, how is the baby?" Booth asked, trying to divert Angela's attention. "How many weeks are you now?"

"Twelve weeks." Angela replied. "We've got an ultrasound this week. We'll bring Bren over some photos. Maybe that'll cheer her up."

Booth smiled. "She'll love that!" He agreed. "Listen Ange, she's going to be fine…it's just going to take time."

Angela nodded. "Because time heals everything." She added.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after Brennan returned, everyone said their goodbyes and headed off for the evening.

"Angela's not coming when you've got rehab sessions anymore." Booth told his partner.

Brennan sighed. "I thought she mightn't." She replied. "Is she okay?"

Booth nodded. "I had a talk to her. She'll be fine." He said. "Are _you _okay? How are you feeling after your massage?"

Brennan smiled at her boyfriend's concern. "Better." She replied honestly. "Listen Booth, can we talk?"

Booth paled. Was Brennan going to break up with him? Was she going to ask him to leave? Was she going to tell him that she wanted to do this by herself?

"Ah yeah sure Bones…" Booth trailed off. "What did you want to talk about?"

Brennan chuckled at her boyfriend's worried expression. "Booth, it's nothing bad." She reassured him. "In fact, it's quite the opposite."

Booth's eyes widened, his face regaining colour. "Yeah?" He prompted.

Brennan smiled and nodded. "I was thinking, that after I get out of hospital, we should get a house together." She said.

Booth's eyes widened even further, if at all possible. "Really?" He exclaimed. "Bones, are you serious? That's a fantastic idea!"

Brennan laughed as she watched her boyfriend leap out of his seat and pull her into a gentle hug. "I have more…" She added.

"You do?" He said.

Brennan smiled. "I know that you want to get married, so I figured that I'd compromise on the idea and let you have your way." She continued. "I think I've learnt my lesson when it comes to taking chances."

"You're…you'll say yes if I ask you to marry me?" Booth asked astonishingly.

Brennan nodded. "I love you Booth." She said. "We've had enough time."

Booth grinned. "Because time heals everything." He repeated what Angela had said earlier that day.

Brennan smiled. "Because time heals everything." She repeated, reaching over and squeezing his hand reassuringly.

**A/N: Another chapter done and dusted! Please review to let me know you're still out there? :) More coming soon! x**


	11. I'll never stop loving you, Bones

**A/N: Hey guys. Again, I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've uploaded. I've been really busy. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bones characters in this novel. They are the property of Fox and the Bones crew. :)**

"Nearly there, huh Bones?" Booth exclaimed, clapping his hands together as he made his way over to Brennan's bedside. "Are you excited about getting out of bed next week?"

Brennan nodded slightly. "While I know it's going to be painful, I am very much looking forward to learning to walk again." She said. "You know I'll be in a wheelchair for a while though, right?"

Booth nodded. "But you're making progress." He added.

Brennan smiled. "Slowly but surely." She concluded.

At ten o'clock that morning, Simon arrived.

"Good morning Doctor Brennan, Seeley!" He greeted. "How are we doing this morning?"

"We're well." Brennan replied.

Simon nodded. "Good! Shall we get started then?" He said, smiling when Brennan nodded. "You've made considerable progress since beginning rehab, so I think today, if you can hold your head and legs up for fifty seconds each, we'll get you up and moving about tomorrow."

Brennan nodded again, ever so slightly before slipping casually into her rehabilitation session, repeating the exercises she had been given previously, withdrawing all the support she could from her boyfriend.

"Come on Bones, you can do this!" Booth cheered when Brennan had held her head up for forty five seconds. "Five, four, three, two one…"

"Oh my god Booth!" Brennan exclaimed, dropping her head to the pillow, desperately trying to catch her breath back.

"That was fantastic Doctor Brennan!" Simon enthused. "You too, Booth. You're doing very well with the emotional support."

Booth grinned at the appraisal. "I love her." He replied. "She's worth all this and more."

Simon smiled at the happy couple before instructing Brennan to practice her leg exercises.

"Fifty seconds!" Simon exclaimed when Brennan was done with her left leg. "I'm impressed Doctor Brennan! You've obviously been working hard on your exercises each day."

Brennan nodded, not able to speak right now. Despite she was improving in rehabilitation, she was still getting exhausted from the effort. After also achieving fifty seconds, and repeating the exercises five times each, she was more than happy to finish her daily session.

"Well done Doctor Brennan!" Simon repeated. "I think that will do for today. Tomorrow, as I promised, we'll start getting you up and moving."

Brennan nodded. "Thanks Simon." She replied. "I can't wait."

* * *

"It feels so good to be outside." Brennan whispered almost dreamingly.

She was currently sitting in her wheelchair in the hospital grounds beside a raised garden bed lined with bricks, which Booth was situated on.

Booth grinned. "I bet it does Bones, I bet it does!" He said. "Do you feel like going and getting some lunch from the cafeteria?"

"That'd be great." Brennan said. "But would you mind going for me? I'm not exactly equipped to this wheelchair yet, and it's a long way."

Booth nodded. "I'll get you a veggie burger?" He asked, smiling when he received a nod. He knew her too well.

While Booth was gone, Brennan sat quietly, taking in her surroundings. It was hard to believe that a few weeks ago, she didn't know whether she was ever going to be able to walk again. Now, she was in a wheelchair and tomorrow she would be learning to walk again. She momentarily wondered if she could do it, but then realised that she was being silly and that there was no scientific proof to suggest why she couldn't. Suddenly, her train of thought was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Bones!" Parker exclaimed, racing towards her and wrapping his arms around her. "How are you?"

Brennan smiled. "I'm well Parker." She replied. "And how are you doing?"

"Awesome!" Parker said. "I love coming to see you!"

Brennan frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" She said.

"I let him have the day off." Rebecca explained. "Drew and I are busy this weekend and can't bring Parker over, so he's staying at a friend's house. He really wanted to see you and Seeley."

Brennan nodded understandingly. "That's fine." She replied. "I love seeing Parker!"

"Dad!" Parker exclaimed, racing towards his father when he caught sight of him walking back towards Brennan.

"Hey buddy!" Booth greeted, wrapping his arms around his son and lifting him high into the air, swinging him around in the meantime. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom brought me to see you and Bones today because I can't see you guys on the weekend." Parker explained.

Booth threw a soft smile in the direction of his ex-girlfriend, silently thanking her for her efforts, before handing Brennan's veggie burger to her and digging into his own lunch. "Becs, have you guys had lunch?" He asked.

Rebecca shook her head. "We were going to get something from the cafeteria." She replied.

"Go do that, and come and a have lunch with us." Booth instructed, offering to watch Parker while his ex-girlfriend went to collect extra food.

"Sure!" Rebecca agreed. "I'll be back in fifteen or so minutes."

Booth nodded, returning his attention to his son, completely missing the hurtful expression that Brennan currently possessed.

* * *

As promised, fifteen minutes later, Rebecca returned with lunch for herself and for Parker. Handing her son his food, she sat down beside him.

While Parker chatted mindlessly to Brennan, Booth and Rebecca chatted between themselves. Brennan knew what she was feeling was jealousy, and while she knew it was irrational, she couldn't help herself. Booth was simply having a friendly chat with his ex-girlfriend, but Brennan had lost the man she loved too many times for these feelings not to be reoccurring.

"Bones, are you okay?" Parker asked, bringing Brennan out of her chain of thoughts.

"Yes Parker, I'm fine." She replied instantly, but not without alerting Booth.

"What's going on Bones?" Booth asked.

Brennan shook her head. "Nothing Booth." She replied. "I said I was fine."

Booth frowned, not believing his girlfriend's story for one minute. "Parks, do you think you and your Mom could go and get some ice-cream?"

Parker nodded enthusiastically. "Can we Mom?" He asked. "Please!"

Rebecca frowned, but nodded. She was getting the drift that her ex-boyfriend wanted to be alone with his girlfriend, and she wondered why. She wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Sure Parker, of course!" She agreed. "Seeley, Temperance, what flavours would you like?"

"Chocolate for me Becs." Booth replied, before turning to Brennan. "Bones, what would you like?"

"Coconut." Brennan replied.

Rebecca nodded. "Come on Parker, let's go." She said.

When Rebecca and Parker were out of earshot, Booth turned to Brennan, placing his hand on her leg, rubbing it softly.

"What's going on Bones?" He asked.

Brennan frowned. "Do I need to tell you a _third _time that I'm fine?" She asked, frustrated.

"Bones!" Booth pleaded, his tone also riddled with frustration. "I can tell when you're fine, and you're _not _fine. What's going on?"

One second she was fine, the next she wasn't. Brennan burst into tears. She knew her outburst and the tears that came with it was irrational, but she couldn't help herself. She couldn't lose Booth. She also knew that the reasons why she was thinking she was losing him were irrational, but again, she couldn't help herself.

"Oh baby!" Booth exclaimed, pulling her into his arms as best he could. "Is it because I asked Rebecca to have lunch with us?"

"I-I can't lose y-you Booth." Brennan sobbed into his shirt. "I just c-can't. Not again."

"Shh, it's okay baby, breathe." Booth soothed, rubbing the palm of his hand up and down her shirt. "You're not going to lose me. Come on, you're exhausted, and you're being irrational, and I think you know it. How about an afternoon nap?"

Brennan sighed shakily and nodded. "After lunch?" She said. "I don't want it to have been a waste of time and money for Rebecca and Parker getting ice-cream."

Booth smiled. "After lunch." He whispered, brushing his lips across her neck before whispering words she so desperately needed to hear. "I'll never stop loving you, Bones.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter doesn't have a lot in it, but I promise there's more coming. :) I hope this chapter was enough to keep you around! Reviews would be lovely, thanks. :D x**


	12. Freedom is good

**A/N: Another chapter! You'll be happy to know that for the next ten or so weeks, I'll be posting a lot. I plan on finishing this story up after 4 more chapters (yes, I'm sorry, so soon) and then starting a new fanfiction of mine that I also previously wrote and have now started to re-write. But anyway, enjoy this while it lasts! :) x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bones characters in this novel. They are the property of Fox and the Bones crew. :)**

After a dramatic afternoon the day before, Booth and Brennan had said goodbye to Rebecca and Parker, returned to Brennan's hospital room for an afternoon nap before waking for dinner and returning to their peaceful slumbers. The following morning, they were both woken for breakfast.

"Come on you two!" A friendly voice chimed. "I'm under strict orders to make sure you both eat. You especially, Doctor Brennan. You need your energy for rehab."

Brennan yawned, rubbed her eyes and sat up, pulling her table towards her.

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed suddenly. "Did you just push yourself up?"

Brennan's eyes widened. "I…I guess I did." She replied. "I didn't even notice!"

Booth grinned, jumping out of bed and racing to her bedside, pulling her into his arms. "That's fantastic Bones!" He exclaimed. "We'll have to let Simon know this morning."

* * *

After breakfast, as per usual, Simon arrived.

"Good morning Doctor Brennan, Booth!" He greeted. "How are we today?"

"More progress has occurred over night!" Booth exclaimed, unable to contain his excitement any longer.

Simon raised his eyebrows. "What's happened?" He asked.

"Bones pushed herself up into a sitting position when she first woke up this morning." Booth announced. "I was still in bed, didn't even have to help her…"

Simon beamed. "Well done Doctor Brennan!" He praised. "I think you're well and truly ready to start learning to walk again."

Brennan nodded, pleased that it was time for the beginning of the home stretch.

"What's going to happen is we'll get you straight up on your feet." Simon began to explain. "You'll use the walking frame at first, and have someone behind you supporting you, preferably Booth, incase you fall. Your legs will probably be weak at first, since you haven't used them in a long time. Despite the fact we worked on strength exercises, you will still be weak."

Brennan nodded again. "What is this part of rehabilitation going to involve?" She asked.

Simon smiled. "I know it sounds boring, but it will literally just involve walking." He said. "What makes it so painful is how long you have to spend walking. I want you to aim for two hours a day in total."

"Two hours?" Brennan exclaimed, wide eyed.

"Two hours." Simon repeated. "You don't need to do it in one block, but by the end of each day, I want you to have spent two hours walking. In a month's time, I want it to be five hours a day."

Brennan sighed, but nodded. "And after a month if I'm at that point?" She asked.

"After a month _when _you're at that point!" Simon encouraged. "Be positive Doctor Brennan. You _will _get there. After a month, you'll move onto crutches. After another month, you'll be ready to go home. In time, you'll regain full movement and you'll be back to normal."

And at that moment, it sunk in. In two months, Brennan would be going home, after a serious car accident, and nearly three months in hospital. A lucky escape to say the least.

"Let's get started then!" Booth exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"I'll just get a walker for you." Simon said. "Booth, get her sitting up on the side of the bed and on her feet. Let her lean against you."

Booth nodded, and as Simon left to find a walking frame, he helped Brennan sit up and slide of the bed. As he watched her put her feet to the ground and stand for the first time in a long time, he heard her gasp and watched her expression change from one of determination to one of pain.

"You okay Bones?" He said.

"I will be." Brennan replied, leaning into him. "I feel so weak."

"It's your first day Bones." Booth reminded her. "Things will get better."

* * *

After discussing with Simon what sort of plan they wanted to follow, Booth, Brennan and Simon decided it was best for Brennan to split the two hours she needed to spend walking per day into halves. An hour in the morning, an hour in the evening. Simon prescribed a hydrotherapy session which Booth could be involved in after the morning session, and a massage after the evening session. An hour later, Brennan was finished her morning session and more than ready for a relaxing wade in the pool.

"Dad!" A voice suddenly erupted from down the corridor as Booth and Brennan were returning to their room.

"Parker!" Booth exclaimed. "I thought you weren't able to come this weekend?"

"He wasn't." Rebecca interrupted. "But I spoke to the nurses here, and they said it's fine…Drew and I are busy this weekend, and we thought Parker might like to stay with you guys."

"Really?" Booth said, grinning. "It's fine with the nurses?"

Rebecca nodded. "They've already set a second bed up in Temperance's room." She explained. "Now, I really have to go! If you need anything, give me a call?"

Booth nodded. "Becs, is there a pair of swimming trunks in Parker's bag?" He asked.

Rebecca frowned. "I don't think so…" She said. "But why would he need them?"

"He'll probably be allowed to come in the pool with Bones and I for her hydrotherapy session." Booth replied.

"I'm sure the hospital will have something he can wear Booth." Brennan said. "There would be people who come to hospital without swimming trunks who are expected to undertake hydrotherapy. We'll talk to the nurses."

Booth nodded, knowing his girlfriend's logic was sound. "Let's go then buddy!" He said, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders. "Thanks for bringing him over Becs."

"I'll come and get him on Sunday afternoon." She said before turning and leaving the hospital.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Booth announced, wrapping his other arm around Brennan's back to support her while she held onto the walking frame in front of her.

* * *

"Can I jump in Dad?" Parker shouted, excited at the prospect of going swimming when it was almost winter.

"No Parker!" Booth hissed. "This isn't just any normal pool. You have to wait for Simon to tell you it's okay."

Simon chuckled. "Parker, go ahead and jump in." He said. "Just be wary of other patients and of Doctor Brennan when she gets in."

Parker grinned, pinched his nose, sucking a deep breath in, and jumped into the water, splashing Booth, Brennan and Simon in the process.

Booth scowled, but Simon just laughed and told him not to worry about it. After all, they were in their swimwear.

"Okay Booth, I'll get in the water." Simon began, slipping down the stairs into the pool. "You help Brennan out of her wheelchair and down onto the side of the pool, and I'll help her into the pool while you get in. Parker, think you can hand me that ball over there buddy?"

Parker nodded and free styled towards a ball that was floating in the pool nearby. He went to throw it to Simon, but quickly realised that it wasn't a normal type of ball, and was quite heavy.

Simon chuckled. "This is a special type of ball that Doctor Brennan will hold onto. Because of the way it's made, it's very buoyant and will be very successful in keeping Brennan relaxed and floating. Booth, grab Doctor Brennan underneath the arms and slide her into the pool. I'll get her and take her from there once she's in."

Booth nodded and did as he was told before climbing into the pool where Brennan had already latched onto the solid ball and was floating successfully.

"I feel free." She whispered to Booth when he reached her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Booth smiled. "Freedom is good Bones, freedom is good." He said

**A/N: There you go guys, another chapter! I hope you liked it. :) Reviews would be lovely, to let me know you're still interested.**


	13. This is it

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! You guys are getting lucky. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bones characters in this novel. They are the property of Fox and the Bones crew. :)**

A week after moving into a wheelchair, Brennan had made remarkable progress, with only a week later being able to give up the wheelchair completely.

"Are you excited Bones?" Booth asked, grinning.

"I am!" Brennan replied. "I have to admit, I did not expect to be moving this fast."

Booth nodded, stepping towards his girlfriend's bed and wrapping his arms around her. "You've been doing amazingly Bones!" He praised. "Are you ready for rehab? Simon's going to be here soon."

Brennan nodded. "It's going to be strange walking around all the time again." She admitted.

"I know Bones, but it will get easier." Booth assured. "I promise."

Brennan nodded, just as Simon arrived.

"Ah, speak of the devil!" Booth exclaimed.

As Simon chuckled, Brennan's compressed into a frown. "Booth, I'm certain that Simon isn't a…"

"Isn't a devil." Booth filled in for her. "I know Bones, it's just an expression."

Simon smiled at his favourite patient's interaction with her boyfriend. Treating Doctor Brennan meant that every day he learnt something new, every day he worked with a cooperative patient and every day he got to laugh at something.

"Okay guys, so the wheelchair is gone today." Simon said. "Doctor Brennan, you'll just be using the walking frame now. I want you to be walking five hours a day with the walking frame before we take the next step which is moving to crutches."

"And after the crutches?" Booth pressed on.

Simon smiled. "I'll expect Doctor Brennan to be fully functional for the entire day and moving about for two hours a day on the crutches before she can walk by herself. After that, we'll work on her fitness and when I'm happy with that she'll be able to go home."

Booth and Brennan turned and grinned simultaneously at each other.

"But let's focus on the present!" Simon said. "Let's get you moving for your morning rehab session."

Brennan nodded, pushing herself up and sliding herself off the bed into Booth's arms, kissing him softly before he supported her into a stand before she took the handles of her walking frame.

* * *

An hour later, Booth, Brennan and Simon returned to Brennan's hospital room.

"That was great, Doctor Brennan!" Simon praised. "Things are really getting easier, huh?"

Brennan smiled. "They are." She agreed. "I'm finding that I'm not in as much pain after rehab sessions either."

Simon nodded. "Always a good sign." He said. "I think we can skip hydrotherapy this morning. Would you like a massage instead?"

"Is it possible for me to skip both?" Brennan asked. "I don't feel like I need to waist valuable time when I don't really need it."

Simon shrugged. "If you're good, you're good, simple as that." He said. "So you don't want either?"

Brennan shook her head, and she and Booth thanked Simon just as they had done every day since they'd met him. He'd been there for them the entire time and held their relationship together in the trying times of Brennan's frustration.

"You want to rest for a bit Bones?" Booth asked.

Brennan smiled. "While I denied the massage and hydrotherapy, I will admit that I'm exhausted and could do with a little nap."

"A little nap won't hurt me either." Booth added with a grin, sliding onto the bed beside his girlfriend and wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

Just before lunch, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, Daisy, Arastoo, Wendell, Fisher and Clarke arrived at the hospital.

"Aw look at them!" Angela cooed when she stepped into her best friend's hospital room. "They're so adorable!"

"Angela!" Hodgins hissed. "Keep it down. You'll wake them. Why don't we go and check into a hotel and come back? They might be awake then."

"We're awake." Brennan mumbled sleepily. "Well, I am. I don't know about Booth."

"Never mind then!" Hodgins said with a chuckle. "How are you doing Doctor B?"

"I'm doing well." Brennan replied. "As of today I don't have to use the wheelchair."

"Wow, that's fantastic Doctor Brennan!" Cam exclaimed. "Listen, Booth isn't awake…and you're clearly not awake properly yet, so we'll go and check into a hotel like we planned on doing and let you guys wake up, okay?"

Brennan yawned, nodded and closed her eyes, falling almost immediately back to sleep. Chuckles were heard around the room as the squint squad filed out.

* * *

After checking into a nearby hotel, the squint squad returned to find Booth and Brennan getting ready to go out for lunch.

"Oh hi guys!" Booth greeted. "We were just heading out for lunch. Would you guys like to join us?"

Affirmative replies swarmed the room, and everyone made their way back outside the hospital, walking steadily for Brennan's sake.

"So where do you go from here sweetie?" Angela asked. "We miss you back home!"

"Unfortunately I'm going to be here for a little while yet Ange." Brennan replied as she sat down, sighing in relief. "I have to be walking five hours a day with the walking frame before I can move to crutches, and then I need to be moving about for two hours a day on those before I'll be allowed to walk by myself. After that, I need to get my fitness up before I'm allowed home."

"Still, it's progress." Wendell interjected. "It sounds like you're doing well."

Brennan smiled. "And how's the lab?" She asked.

Booth rolled his eyes, knowing that sooner rather than later she was going to ask that question. "I'm sure they're managing Bones." Booth said.

"Actually, it's crazy!" Cam added. "Swapping between interns every day is _insane _because I have to make sure their paperwork is up to scratch before the end of each day or I run the risk of having to explain everything the following morning. Please come back to work soon."

Brennan laughed. "I'd love to come back now Cam, but I can't." She said. "But as soon as I'm out of here, I'll be back."

Booth coughed sarcastically, earning laughs all around.

"What?" Brennan exclaimed. "I will be! Don't worry, I don't mean for field work."

Booth contemplated what his girlfriend was saying and nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'm good with you going straight back to the lab, but not the field." He said. "Despite the fact I will be stuck with a squintern."

"Well we can't wait to have you back Agent Booth!" Daisy exclaimed. "Agent Williams is not the nicest person to work with."

"He just can't handle a motor mouth." Wendell added, playfully punching his colleague in the shoulder. "While it'll be good to have Agent Booth back, Agent Williams is a good field agent."

"He's ranked second behind Booth." Brennan offered. "He's an excellent field agent."

"What do you say we get pizza to share among us all?" Angela asked. "I'll get four pizzas, one vegetarian, the rest pepperoni."

Everyone nodded in agreement, falling back into a chattery conversation as Angela and Hodgins left to order lunch.

* * *

That afternoon, as the squint squad sat in the hospital grounds alongside Booth and Brennan, consuming pizza and talking about everything from work to Brennan's rehabilitation sessions, Booth noticed Brennan's expression seemed a little saddened again.

"Everything okay there Bones?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Brennan replied, taking a bite of a slice of pizza. "Why do you ask?"

"You're looking a little…I don't know, _sad_." Booth replied, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You're sure everything's okay?"

Brennan sighed. "I'm just reminded of the last time we sat out here." She admitted. "That day was not very pleasant. I acted rather illogically and immaturely."

Booth echoed his girlfriend's sigh, wrapping his arm tighter around her waist as he chewed away at a gloppy piece of pizza. When he swallowed the final piece of his current slice, he took a mouthful of water, washing out his mouth, before leaning over and kissing Brennan softly. "I love you Bones, okay?" He said. "Nothing's ever going to change that."

"Hannah changed that." Brennan snapped, despite the fact she knew she was being illogical again. "What's stopping something like that happening again?"

Booth sighed again. "Alright Bones, you're exhausted!" He said. "We're going back inside, you're going to go for a massage, and I'm going to call Pops and ask him to come over."

Brennan frowned. "Why are you asking Pops to come over?" She asked, confused.

"You'll see Bones, you'll see." Booth replied with a wink.

* * *

That afternoon, as planned, while Brennan went for a massage, Booth caught up with his grandfather in the hospital grounds.

"Shrimp!" Hank exclaimed, moving as quickly as he could, enveloping his grandson in a tight hug. "It's good to see you again! It's not very often I see you these days."

Booth nodded. "How's North Carolina treating you Pops?" He asked. "I heard you've been pretty popular with the ladies at the nursing village."

Hank chuckled. "Always my boy, always!" He said. "Speaking of ladies…I hear you want to get pretty popular with that one of yours?"

Booth grinned. "You bought the ring?" He asked.

Hank nodded, handing a small, red velvet box over to his grandson. "You think she's going to be okay with that?" He said.

"I know she will be." Booth replied. "I've told her numerous times that I've been waiting for the right woman to come along to give that to. It's too precious to risk being thrown in a body of water after a nasty break up."

Hank smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you've got everything sorted out Seeley." He said, patting Booth on the shoulder. "Temperance is a good woman. Steel ovaries remember, steel ovaries."

Booth chuckled at the distinct memory the label brought up in his mind. "Thanks for bringing this over Pops." He said. "I'd love for you to stay, but they're pretty strict at that nursing village and you've got to be back for your meds soon. I'll let you know tomorrow how everything turns out."

Hank grinned, enveloping his grandson in a hug once more. "Good luck Shrimp!" He said before making his way towards a white car parked nearby with the name of his nursing village on the side.

* * *

That evening, Booth and Brennan ate dinner in a peaceful silence.

"Listen Booth, about this afternoon…" Brennan whispered, not wanting to break the silence too much.

"It's fine Bones." Booth interrupted. "Really, it's fine. I know you were upset, and I know you're worried. That's why I want to do something that's probably a little out of the blue, but will seal the deal."

Brennan frowned. "Booth, you know I'm not good with expressions." She said.

Booth smiled. "It'll complete our relationship." He added.

Brennan nodded. "What is it?" She asked.

Booth reached into his pocket, taking the red velvet box that lingered there. He took a deep breath. _This is it. This is the day I propose to Temperance Brennan, the love of my life_

**A/N: Cruel, yes? I'm sorry. :D But it'll keep you reading! Please review. :) xx**_  
_


	14. He finally had his family

**A/N: New chapter guys! Only 2 more to go after this! :( I hope you're still enjoying it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bones characters in this novel. They are the property of Fox and the Bones crew. :)**

Three weeks later, before Brennan's weekly rehabilitation session, Simon arrived, bringing the news they had been hoping to receive.

"You'll be happy to know that you can give up the walking frame today, Doctor Brennan." He announced.

Brennan sighed in relief. Because she hadn't been able to walk five hours a day with the walker, but only on average four hours and forty five minutes, she and Booth had doubted that the walking frame would be done with today, and it was a breath of fresh air that it was.

"Okay, you know the deal." Simon added. "Two hours on the crutches per day before you can begin working on your fitness level without any aides."

Brennan nodded. "Thanks Simon." She said.

"Feeling good Bones?" Booth asked with a grin when Simon had left.

Brennan smiled. "I feel great Booth!" She replied. "Everything is moving so quickly though. I feel like it was just yesterday that I was involved in the car accident."

Booth smiled, sitting down beside Brennan and wrapping an arm around her. "I know Bones." He said. "You've come so far, done so well. All of your hard work has paid off."

"I need to thank you for everything that you've done Booth." Brennan added. "I know I have said it before, but I really wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"Aw come on Bones, you know that's not true!" Booth teased. "You're a beautiful, strong woman, and you're capable of anything that you put your mind to."

Brennan grinned, poking her fiance playfully. "You're such a tease Seeley Booth!" She exclaimed, poking him again. "No really, I wouldn't be here. I need you, and now that I have you, I'm never going to let you go."

* * *

Later that morning, Booth and Brennan decided to go for a walk in the hospital grounds. Brennan got exhausted and sore quickly, so in between periods of moving about, they would sit and talk about the most important thing on both of their minds; their wedding.

"So Bones," Booth prompted. "Have you thought about the wedding at all?"

Brennan smiled. "Well, I compromised by accepting your marriage proposal even though I still don't see the importance of signing a marriage certificate." She said. "So I thought you could compromise on the location."

Booth rolled his eyes. "Continue." He replied, his tone full of warning.

"Can we do a garden wedding?" Brennan asked.

Booth's eyes widened. This wasn't what he had been expecting. "Yeah Bones!" He agreed. "Of course we can do a garden wedding. That sounds great!"

Brennan smiled. She had thought the location of the wedding, given Booth's religious status, might be the most difficult thing to compromise on. Luckily, it hadn't been.

"Now can I ask something of you?" Booth asked.

Brennan smiled. "Sure." She replied. "Go ahead."

"Can we do a big wedding with all of our family and friends and a the whole shebang?" Booth asked. "I've always dreamed of it. I know you probably haven't, but I thought…"

"It's done Booth." Brennan interrupted. "If that's what you want, that's what we'll do. You already said a relationship needs to have compromising on both parties, and I think that's going well."

Booth grinned. "Thanks Bones!" He said. "Have you thought anything more about it?"

Brennan shook her head. "I think the type of wedding and the basic idea of it is enough for now." She said, smiling when Booth agreed.

A few moments later, a bouncing little blonde-haired boy arrived in leaps and bounds.

"Dad! Bones!" He exclaimed, racing ahead of Rebecca. "How are you guys? Bones, you're on crutches now!"

Brennan smiled and nodded. "No more walking frame." She added.

"That's wonderful Doctor Brennan!" Rebecca exclaimed. "How do you feel?"

"I'm still very tired, but I feel great." Brennan replied.

Rebecca nodded. "That's understandable." She said. "Now Parker, you know that I have to go and do some things, so will you be okay here?"

Parker grinned and nodded, excited at the prospect of getting to spend a little more time with his father than he had been able to recently.

Booth and Brennan smiled at Rebecca as she quickly left, before returning their attention to Parker who was in between confused and inquisitive.

"What's going on?" He asked.

* * *

Later that day, Booth, Brennan and Parker were curled up in Brennan's hospital room; Brennan on her bed, Booth on his bed, and Parker curled up beside his father. Booth and Brennan had spent the later part of the morning explaining to Parker that they were in a relationship, and that they were getting married.

"Is Bones still asleep Dad?" Parker whispered.

Booth chuckled, knowing how hard it must be for a twelve year old to have an afternoon nap without being sick.

"Yeah she is bud, why?" He said.

"I just wanted to talk to her." Parker replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Booth frowned. It wasn't very often that his eleven year old son was anything but a ball of energy, and right now he looked like his energy had been depleted completely.

"Do you want to tell me something pal?" Booth asked, sitting up and wrapping an arm around his son. "You look kind of sad."

Parker sighed. "I've just never seen Bones like this." He admitted. "Ever. And while I know that she's getting better, I see her like this and I _have _seen her like this for ages…and it makes me think she's not going to get better. I know it's stupid."

"Whoa!" Booth exclaimed, holding a hand up to his son to cut him off. "It's not stupid. You're worried, and that's okay. But buddy, Bones is getting better…and you've said that you know that. It's a slow recovery, sure, but she is making progress. She's actually progressing faster than what most patients would."

Parker sighed and nodded. "Can we not mention this to Bones when she wakes up?" He said.

Booth laughed. "Five minutes ago you wanted to tell her, now you don't. Make up your mind buddy!" He teased. "You know, she's not going to bite your head off."

* * *

Later that evening, Rebecca still hadn't returned to pick Parker up, so when Booth went to buy dinner from the cafeteria, he decided to get Parker something too.

"Hey buddy, can you stay here with Bones?" He asked, winking suggestively at his son.

Parker sighed. He knew that his Dad was suggesting that he talk to Brennan about what he had spoken to him about that afternoon. "Sure Dad." He replied.

Brennan frowned, speaking up when Booth was out of earshot.

"Parker, are you okay?" She asked.

Parker nodded but remained silent.

Brennan's frown deepened. "I haven't done something to offend you, have I?" She asked.

Parker's eyes widened. "No Bones!" He exclaimed. "No, it's nothing like that! It's just…"

"What is it Parker?" Brennan pressed. "Come you, you know you can talk to me about anything."

Parker sighed. "This afternoon I told Dad that I've never seen you like this, and that while I know you're getting better, I still worry that you won't get better." He said, almost letting escape a huge sigh of relief. There, it was said. It was out.

"Oh Parker!" Brennan exclaimed. "Come here!" She ushered him towards the bed, pulling him up onto the bed when he got there, despite her protesting back. "Parker, I'm getting better every day, okay? I feel better, I feel stronger, and I'm only going to improve with more time. I know that I've been here a long time, but I'm so proud of you. You've been so brave."

Parker smiled tearfully, relieved that what had been on his chest for months now was finally out. "It's just…you're like a Mom to me in a way." He whispered.

Brennan smiled. "Do you want to ask me something Parker?" She said.

Parker nodded. "I already talked to Mom about it, and she said it's fine so long as I don't do it when she's around to avoid confusion." He said. "I haven't talked to Dad about it yet, but he'll be fine with it…can I call you Mom, Bones?"

Now it was Brennan's turn to smile tearfully. "Oh Parker, of course you can!" She whispered, kissing him softly before snuggling up against him, whispering comforting words in his ear.

And that was how Booth found his fiance and his son on return, and he knew from that moment, _he finally had his family_.

**A/N: Another chapter gone by! The end is near. Review please! :) xx**


	15. One step at a time

**A/N: Hey guys! Second last chapter! :o I hope you enjoy it! This chapter is kind of the major turn around you guys have been waiting for. It also has the answer to a particular question. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bones characters in this novel. They are the property of Fox and the Bones crew. :)**

The next morning, Simon arrived as per usual for Brennan's rehab session.

"Good morning Doctor Brennan, Booth!" He greeted. "How are we doing this morning?"

"We're well Simon, and yourself?" Brennan replied cheerfully.

Simon smiled. It wasn't very often that he got to see his patients so cheerful. "I'm good, too." He replied. "Now, the nurse has noted on your chart that you're already walking for two hours a day on the crutches, is that right?"

Booth and Brennan nodded simultaneously.

Simon frowned. "Okay, wow!" He breathed. "I'm going to order an x-ray and an MRI to look at your vertebrae, and then if all is good there, I'll ask you to do a couple of things for more and see how you go."

Brennan smiled. She hadn't felt this good in a long time, and she knew that today she would be able to walk. She just knew it.

"Thanks Simon." Booth replied, knowing that his fiance was speechless.

When Simon had left to order the tests, Booth sat down beside Brennan and pulled her into his arms. "Temperance Brennan is _speechless_! Now this is something new."

Brennan rolled her eyes and slapped at Booth's arm playfully.

* * *

Over the duration of the morning, Brennan went for her tests, first the x-ray and then the MRI.

"How long do you think the results will take to come back?" Booth asked his fiance who was currently eating a garden salad from the hospital cafeteria.

"Well, they can normally take a while…" Brennan trailed off. "But Simon has put ASAP on the slip, so they might be back when we get back inside."

Booth nodded. "I don't want you to be upset if you can't walk just yet, okay?" He said.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Booth!" She whined. "I wasn't expecting to be walking for _weeks _yet. I think I'll be okay."

Booth held up his hands in defensively. "Hey, just making sure!" He exclaimed with a laugh.

Brennan smiled. "Really Booth, I'll be fine." She assured.

"Hey you two!" A voice suddenly interrupted them. It was Angela, accompanied as per usual, by the entire squint squad.

"Hey guys!" Booth greeted.

"Crutches only now, huh Doctor B?" Hodgins said.

"Not for much longer, I hope." Brennan replied.

Angela's eyes widened. "Really?" She squealed. "When?"

"Today, hopefully." Brennan said, earning a multitude of gasps and cheers. "I've just had an x-ray and an MRI, and after lunch we should have the results. Then, Simon's going to ask me to perform a few things, I believe, and we'll see how I go from there."

"Oh Bren that's fantastic sweetie!" Angela exclaimed, leaning forward and pulling her best friend into a hug.

"And how are you doing Ange?" Brennan asked, looking pointedly at her best friend's stomach.

Angela smiled, draping the palm of one of her hands over her stomach protectively. "I'm doing well, we're both well." She replied. "Sixteen weeks. Nearly half way there."

Brennan smiled. "I'm so happy for you Ange, really!" She exclaimed. "Um, there's something that Booth and I probably should tell you."

"You're not pregnant too, are you?" Cam asked wide eyed. "I really can't afford to lose _another_ employee to maternity leave!"

"Whoa Cam, slow down!" Booth exclaimed. "What sort of a person do you think I would be to knock my…fiance…up when she's not even walking yet?"

"Fiance?" Angela screamed. "What? Oh my god sweetie!"

Brennan smiled. "Well done Booth." She praised. "I believe in pop culture, that would be referred to as a smooth move."

Booth chuckled. "That's right Bones." He replied, kissing her cheek softly.

"Have you guys set a date yet?" Angela asked.

Brennan shook her head. "But we have said that we want all of our family and friends there, and that we want it to be a garden wedding."

"Ooh!" Daisy exclaimed excitedly. "I've always wanted a garden wedding!"

Brennan smiled. "It'll be lovely." She agreed.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Booth and Brennan, accompanied by the squint squad, returned to Brennan's hospital room.

"Oh Doctor Brennan!" The nurse said. "Perfect timing. Simon is just on his way. We were about to go and find you."

Brennan smiled. "Thanks Sarah." She replied, handing her crutches to Booth and jumping back onto the bed.

"Ah I see we have an audience!" Simon exclaimed when he stepped into the room a few moments later.

Booth grinned. "I hope it's worth it, and that you have good news." He said.

Simon laughed. "It is definitely worth it." He replied, pulling out copies of Brennan's x-rays and MRI. "Doctor Brennan, I know that your speciality is Bones…and Doctor Saroyan is it?"

Cam nodded.

"I know that your speciality is soft tissue." He continued. "Would you two like to tell me what's going on here?"

"My spine has returned to normal." Brennan whispered immediately, smiling when Booth wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And the soft tissue has all formed properly around it." Cam added.

"So that means she can walk again?" Booth confirmed.

"That means she can walk again." Simon replied.

And at that moment, everyone forgot they were in a hospital, and cheers could be heard throughout the hospital.

* * *

That afternoon, after everyone had left, Brennan headed to the gym for her first session to regain her fitness.

"Are we using the treadmills?" Booth asked Simon.

Simon nodded. "I'd like you to do fifteen minutes on the treadmill for the rest of this week, thirty minutes for every day next week, forty five minutes every day for the following week, and an hour every day for the fourth week." He explained to Brennan. "When you're at an hour a day, you'll beg going home."

Brennan nodded. "Will the outcome be the same if I progress quicker?" She asked.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Don't push it, Doctor Brennan." He teased. "One step at a time.

**A/N: There you go! :) Next chapter is the last chapter. Please review! :D**


	16. What is lost can always be found

**A/N: Wow guys! It only seems like yesterday I started writing this, and now this is the last chapter! :( I hope you guys have enjoyed the story, and I thank each and every one of you for favouriting, following and reviewing, and in general just taking the time out of your day to read this fic. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm coming back with a celebrations fic that's going to go through all of the celebrations in the American Calendar year (well, at least, a huge selection of them). Enjoy! x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bones characters in this novel. They are the property of Fox and the Bones crew. :)**

A month later, after more than three months in hospital, the day had finally come home where Brennan was going home.

"Are you excited Bones?" Booth asked, zipping up his bag and slinging it over his shoulders.

Brennan nodded. "It will be wonderful to get back home." She replied. "I'm looking forward to sleeping in the privacy of my own house."

Booth paled. Would Brennan be unhappy with the surprise he had for her? He guessed that he'd find out.

"Okay, well let's get going!" Booth enthused.

* * *

Brennan frowned as Booth turned into a road that lead to neither his apartment nor hers.

"Where are we going Booth?" She asked.

Booth smiled. "You'll see Bones." He said.

Just a few moments later, Booth pulled in alongside the curb out the front of a strange house. It had a white picket fence, a large front yard, hedges and plants everywhere. The house was a two-story brick home with a balcony on both floors. The lower balcony, covered with a roof held up by decorative concrete poles, had an outdoor setting, and the upper balcony, also covered, had cane chairs decorated with cushions, perfect for an afternoon of relaxation.

"I'm confused Booth…" Brennan trailed off as she climbed out of the car as instructed. "Who's house is this?"

"This is our house Bones." Booth replied.

Brennan's eyes widened. "Our house?" She said.

"Our house." Booth repeated. "Your apartment is still vacant if you want me to move everything back there, but…"

"Don't be ridiculous Booth!" Brennan exclaimed. "This house is _perfect_! And while this is a surprise, it isn't completely out of the blue. We did talk about this during my hospital stay."

Booth grinned. "Well, let me show you around!" He replied, taking her hand and pulling her through the gateway and up the driveway towards the front door.

Stepping inside, Booth and Brennan found themselves in the entry hall; a small room that had a hallway table decorated with artificial flowers and various wall arts including one that visually greeted anyone who stepped into the house with a pleasant 'Welcome to our home.' From the entry hall you could go forwards into the kitchen which lead onto an entertainment room and dining room, left into the living room or right upstairs which lead onto four separate bedrooms amongst three bathrooms.

"This place is perfect Booth!" Brennan exclaimed tearfully.

Booth chuckled. "You okay Bones?" He said.

Brennan nodded. "I'm just rather overwhelmed at all of this." She said. "In the past year I've lost the man I've always loved, got him back, had a major car accident, entered a serious relationship, got engaged and now I'm moving in with you."

Booth laughed. "Bones!" He exclaimed. "I never knew you had such a soft side!"

Brennan laughed, playfully slapping at her fiance. "Oh be quiet Booth!" She said. "Let's go and get unpacked, shall we?"

* * *

After getting unpacked, Booth and Brennan returned downstairs to the living room where they sat down to relax on the couch for the rest of the morning.

"Are we doing anything in particular today?" Brennan asked.

Booth shook his head. "Parker's coming over this afternoon." He announced. "If you wanted to, we could go out, but I'm not sure you're up to it."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Booth, my fitness is nearly back to where it was before my accident." She said. "You heard what Simon said."

Before Booth could protest, a knock at the door interrupted his protest. Standing up, he left the living room, stepping into the entry room. Checking the peephole first, he opened the front door, frowning when he could only see his ex-girlfriend.

"Hey Becs, thanks for bringing him over!" Booth said.

"Hi Rebecca." Brennan greeted from behind Booth.

Rebecca smiled. "Hi Temperance." She replied. "And Booth, it's no problem. Parker's still admiring the house from the sidewalk."

Booth and Brennan both laughed.

"Would you like to come in, Rebecca?" Brennan asked.

Rebecca shook her head. "I have to get going, actually." She replied. "I have a meeting. Maybe next time. Thanks anyway, Temperance."

Brennan smiled with a nod.

* * *

That afternoon, after a grand tour of the house, Parker, Booth and Brennan relaxed in the living room.

"So do you like the house Parker?" Brennan asked.

Parker grinned. "You're kidding, right Bones?" He said. "This house is amazing! It's bigger than Dad's old apartment and Mom and Brent's house put together! My room is awesome!"

Brennan smiled. "I'm glad you like it." She said. "How about we celebrate with pizza for dinner?"

Parker cheered. "That sounds awesome!" He exclaimed. "Can I have coke too?"

"One glass." Booth got in first. "I don't want you too hyper. This is Bones' first night home, and she's going to want it to be a quiet one."

Parker rolled his eyes. "Thanks Dad!" He replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Go and look on the side of the fridge in the kitchen." Booth instructed. "You'll find the menu to the closest pizza store. You can choose one pizza, but we have to get one vegetarian."

Parker nodded and raced off towards the kitchen.

"I'm glad we're here Booth." Brennan whispered, running her hand over his chest.

Booth grinned. "Me too Bones, me too." He agreed. "Hey, what is lost can always be found."

Brennan smiled. "What is lost can _always _be found." She repeated

**A/N: *Waves* Farewell, for now!**


End file.
